Born With Scars
by foreverphantom014
Summary: -Sequel to Battle Scars- Everyone who said they would never leave, left. She was no exception. After everything I had gone through to make it work for her, she said goodbye, just like she said she wouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early Monday morning on the beginning of my senior year. I already had to go the summer without Sam, who was now three months pregnant with my child, and a half of the summer without Tucker. I was lonely and I didn't know what to do.

I got up and stretched my sore muscles from a night of training with my mom. Ever since she found out about my ghost powers, she made it her mission for me to know every fighting technique known to man and _then some_. I smiled tightly, and made my way to the shower. I got out of my clothes, past scars from self-harm white against my tanish skin, and stepped inside.

Showers were always the way I relaxed when I was stressed. I either showered or went to hang out with Jack Overland, one of my closest friends. My best friend slot was saved for Tucker, who is grateful that he still is my best friend, but Jack is up there. He understands what everyone else didn't.

I was extremely lost over the past years, and I had been in the hospital more times than I can count. I still have to go because of my condition, but I'll get to that shortly.

I was a self-harmer, sometimes I still am, and I attempted suicide twice. I overdosed once and was declared brain-dead once when I was in a coma after battling Depression, the ghost to blame for my whole mess. He moved on in the middle of the summer. I'm happy for him.

His sister, Cameron Smith, was there for me when Sam wasn't this past summer, and she and Stella Hoover have made themselves my honorary Sam replacements. Whenever I get hurt during a battle, Tucker calls one of them and they patch me up.

Sam barely even spoke to me this summer and only does whenever its a doctor's appointment. She sent me an ultrasound picture once with her thumb on it, but that's it. Sometimes I wonder if she just left to leave me. She's been in pictures with this French dude on her instagram, sometimes with heart emojis, so that's been making things ten times harder.

Harder to keep myself from falling back on hold habits.

I sighed, trying not to think about it too much, and shut off the water, shaking my head free of the droplets. I grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around my waist, running my fingers through my wet locks. As soon as I went into my room after showering as a human, I had to change into ghost form.

I set out my clothes, closed my door (I wasn't allowed to have it locked), and dropped the towel. Bright white rings separated my midsection and turned black hair into white and blue eyes into glowing green. I pulled on the clothes after that, black skinny jeans and a white shirt. Because I'm worth it.

I stepped into the neon green converse Tucker had gotten me as a joke, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked better. A lot better. I didn't have to worry about letting anyone down when I messed up because the only one that got upset now was Sam, and she never knew. I smiled at my reflection and brushed my hair with my fingers.

I phased through the floor into the living room.

"No using powers in the house, Daniel." My mom scolded playfully, setting a plate of bacon in front of me. I smiled and munched on one as Dad strapped a bracelet onto my wrist to limit my powers. If a ghost attacked, I would have to have a teacher remove it. This was so students would feel better going to school with 'Danny Phantom'.

"I don't like this." I said, as my powers got locked near my core and my glow went away. "I know, but Principal Ishma thinks you will intimidate the students. She understands you have a medical condition, but the other students don't know that." Mom explained, tightening the strap and locking it on.

If I tried to remove it, I would get electrocuted, and that was always fun.

Ha, sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and finished my bacon, making sure to drink the rest of my coffee, and grabbed my purple backpack.

"You have a doctor's appointment with Jacklyn after school." My mom reminded me. I gave her a thumbs up and exited the room, grabbing my car keys. I left the house and passersby waved at me. I smiled awkwardly, getting into my car and starting it. I backed out of the driveway and went to pick up Tucker and then Cameron.

I slid my RayBans on my face when the sun made it hard to see. They were really expensive and I got them for my late eighteenth birthday, since I was in a coma on my birthday. It was a running tradition. I was in a coma on my seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays. It sucked, but that's okay. I'm okay now.

I stopped outside his house, he waiting for me impatiently, Stella right next to him. I _think_ they have a thing, but I could be wrong. Stella slid in the backseat and Tucker in the front. "Ready for school, boys?" Stella asked, a big smiled on her face.

"No." Tucker and I replied simultaneously. "So, Danny, I have a big question." Tucker said. "What's that." I said shortly, flipping off the person who cut me off. "Aside from Road Rage, why are you in ghost form all the time now."

I sighed, slowing to a stop at a stop light. "So, since I died almost died twice, something's wrong with my head. They don't know what exactly, but sometimes when I fall asleep, I stay asleep for awhile. Over the summer you didn't hear from me for a week because I was asleep." I explained.

Tucker's mouth dropped open and Stella gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" She whispered.

"I didn't want to worry you. Anyways, me staying in ghost form until they find a suitable treatment helps curb those episodes. If I ever pass out in class, now you know just to take me to the nurse and grab some assignments. My longest sleep was a week and shortest was two days." I said.

Tucker shook his head. "Sam know?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." I snapped. I was still a bit salty that she left all of a sudden. Tucker sighed. "You have to tell her…" He said. I shook my head. "No. She can just go fuck herself with her new French boyfriend." I hissed. Stella's mouth rolled into a tight line and Tucker paled.

"She has a new boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded. "Check her instagram. There is a reason she's only called me twice, Tuck." I said sadly, pulling into the parking lot. I parked in my parking space and leaned against the headrest, pulling out my phone. We had twenty minutes till we had to be at third period.

Tucker groaned in annoyance as he typed on his PDA. "I'll ask her about this." He said. I looked at him. "Does she keep in touch with you?" I asked, anger lacing my tone. He nodded. "Yeah...but she's been telling me you guys talk all the time. You never told me otherwise." He said, accusation in _his_ voice.

I sighed. "I know. I'm trying to get used to telling everyone everything again. Be patient please." I smiled. I jumped when there was a loud tap on the door. I turned and saw Cameron, glaring at me.

"Oh crap." I said, unlocking the door. "You forgot to pick me up, genius. But I forgot to tell you not to, so it's cool." She said, sliding into my backseat. My friend group now consisted of Stella, Cameron, Tucker, and myself. We were such a team.

...I still wish Sam was here. I still find her clothes in random places. Her socks were behind my dresser yesterday, and I think I cried for twenty minutes, and called her for ten. I left her some pretty embarrassing voicemails.

...I think it was time for me to move on. "Did I tell you what her deal was with me?" I asked Tucker as I got out of the car. Everyone exited and Tucker shook his head.

"Well, she told me that she would come home to Amity to have the baby and then go _back_ to France to finish up her schooling. My guess is that she's just going to leave me with it and fuck off and marry her new boy toy." I predicted. He rolled his eyes.

"Try and talk to her today." He said, and I shrugged. "I call her all the time. She never picks up." I said.

"Try harder." Cameron winked. "Whatever you guys. I'm heading to class, I'll see you in a bit." I said.

I walked to AP Bio and sat down in the second row, my teacher greeting me. "Do you have your bracelet, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Hugh said. I nodded, holding up my wrist. "Tell me if you start feeling tired at any point." I nodded.

I didn't talk much to other people these days, unless it was questions that they directed towards me that wasn't a yes or no. I pulled out my phone, hovering over the contact button of Sam and I wrote a message.

 _Sam [sent] we need to talk._

I sent that and took a deep breath. You know when you send a risky text and you don't think they'll respond right away? I was feeling that feeling right now.

 _Sam [rec] ...okay._

That was the first time she replied to me in over three months. I could feel my eyes glow intensely.

 _Sam [sent] if you aren't even going to try to be with me, I don't want anything to do with you._

I held my breath.

 _Sam [rec] danny...of course i wanna be with you! I love you!_

I rolled my eyes.

 _Sam [sent] i'm surprised you can even read the screen with your head so far up that french dudes ass._

It was quiet for a few minutes on her end and then the bell rang. Mr. Hugh had let me text long enough and now the classroom was filled with students chattering. "Mr. Fenton, phone up." He said. I nodded, turning it on vibrate and putting it in my backpack.

"Okay class, I know that this is the first day of school, but I want you to go get a book and turn to page 2 and read the chapter over and take notes. Vocab is homework." Mr. Hugh said. I looked up at the ceiling and groaned along with the rest of the class.

"Fine. You may work with partners." He added, winking. I heard sighs of relief, but no one would probably work with me. They knew that I didn't say much anymore.

"Hey Danny." A quiet voice said next to me. I looked down at Star Anderson, who was smiling shyly up at me. "Do you wanna work together? I totally get it if you don't want to."

I didn't want to. Star always tried to flirt with me and look innocent.

"Actually, he's my partner, sweetie."

 _Thank you, Lord._

Jack stood next to me, smirking down at her. She stomped her foot and went over with Paulina, who rubbed her back. I high fived Jack subtly and we grabbed the books.

"I miss you, bae." He said, turning to the page number. "Yeah, I know. But you've been busy with Hayden and I've been busy with...no one." I grumbled, already writing down the vocab. Jack got busy on notes.

"Have you guys contacted each other?" He asked. I nodded. "I think I'm going to break up with her." I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. I felt really upset right now. I didn't _want_ to break up with her, but it was obvious that she didn't want me anymore. I wasn't good enough for her.

It's 8:30 and I already wanna go home. The phone rang by Mr. Hugh who picked it up and immediately eyes darted to me. He mumbled something and hung up, coming towards me and Jack.

"Mr. Fenton, you may be excused from Class." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait why?" I asked, gesturing towards my work. He shook his head. "A Ms. Jacklyn is here for you. She's in the hallway. Take your stuff." He said.

I nodded, gathering my stuff and exiting the door. "Hey, Danny…" She said, quietly. "Hi…" I said hesitantly. "Look, some test results came back, and it seems that what you have is minor brain injuries, but since we can't see them, we don't know how to treat them." She explained. I walked with her, feeling uneasy rise in my stomach.

"We think it has something to do with your ghost side." She added. I nodded. "So...the Guys in White had a theory. Radiation is bad for the human body but helps in the long run yes?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So we were thinking either extracted blood blossoms or ectoranium would maybe help…" She said. "We would only do it if you are open to it. The other plan is that you just live with sleeping a lot all of the time." She said.

I had frozen when she said ectoranium. "I almost died the last time that I came into contact with blood blossoms." I said. "And ectoranium now that I think about it." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"...We will start you on medication for the injuries we _think_ you have. We don't know why they haven't healed yet, but that is to be determined. We will only recommend the treatment unless its the final option. I'll call your mother. No need to come in today. If you start feeling tired today, go home. I don't want you sleeping for a week at school with no one to take care of you." She said.

I nodded. "Can I go back to class?" I asked, but as soon as I did, I yawned. She shook her head fiercly. "Go home. I will talk to all of your teachers and get your assignments. See you when you wake up."

I hadn't had an episode in a _month_. Why on the first day of school would this happen? I sighed and nodded, getting out my phone and checking my messages.

 _Sam [rec] ...i dont know what to say danny. im not dating him, hes my friend. the only one at my school that speaks english. i love you. what if i can by fall break?_

I held in a breath.

 _Sam [sent] i dont want to seem like im holding you back…_

I started walking again after that message.

 _Sam [rec] i dont know why i havent been texting you...mostly because im worried._

 _Sam [sent] about what?_

 _Sam [rec] you, the baby, everything. my parents found out about the pregnancy and forced me to come to france with them. ...i dont know if they are going to let me go back._

 _Sam [sent] you are eighteen._

 _Sam [rec] they are still my parents._

 _Sam [sent] i dont even know who you are anymore. see ya. i gotta go sleep for a week._

I opened and slammed my car door harshly. Of course she wasn't coming back. They never did. All I did was bring people down and now they are tired of it.

I'm tired of it.

I'm tired of not living up to people's expectations and letting them down.

I started my car and knew that I had tears streaming down my face. I sped out of the parking lot and into the semi busy street. I tried to keep everything bottled in, but that didn't work anymore.

I pulled into my empty driveway, sighing in dismay. My parents weren't home and had a meeting with the doctors today. I put my face in my hands and cried. That was it. This is my tipping point.

I looked up with a blank face, tears running down my face, and got out of my car. I walked quickly into my house and into my room, towards my bathroom.

I looked at my reflection, and transformed back into human. I'm not dying. I can be in human form for a little bit. Black hair and sad blue eyes.

I know that I said I was getting better, but without Sam here, I felt like I was falling apart.

I pulled out my razor and phased one of the blades out of it. Nobody would notice it that way, but if I stepped on it and broke it, they would know.

I slid the sharp end across my wrist, reveling in the pain it brought. I made a few more cuts and then put the blade down, looking down at my skin. My eyes burned with tears and suddenly I was crying harder, holding out my arm and just letting it flow.

I did what I thought was best. I called Sam.

" _Danny, what do you need I am in class!_ " She hissed.

"I need _you_." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

" _Well I can't talk to you right now. Go bother someone else._ " She said, and then the line was cut off. I started crying harder, holding my arm into my shirt, not caring that I was getting blood everywhere now. Sam now made it very clear she didn't want anything to do with me. And I don't blame her. I'm a mess. I'm a mess she doesn't want to clean up anymore.

So much for always being there and never saying goodbye.

I decided to tell her that.

 _Sam [sent] goodbye_

I grabbed the blade and continued feeling like the whole world never wanted me to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know when I fell asleep or even what day it was. I woke up and my bathroom was dark. I went to rub my eyes, and hissed when I felt pain, and froze when my arm felt sticky.

I blinked down to the floor and gasped. There was a lot of blood. Too much of it. I sighed, hitting my head against the wall. I relapsed. Again.

I looked around, seeing if anyone had been in here, but I was alone.

Then everything from earlier, or the day before, hit me. I was completely alone. Sam didn't want anything to do with me anymore, and was going to dump this kid on me as soon as she had the chance. I couldn't say no either, because that was our plan. My parents plan with her parents. Except, Sam wouldn't come back, and me and the kid would be alone.

I grabbed my phone, wiping the blood off the screen in disgust, and turned it on.

 _Mom [rec] your father and i had to go up to Indianapolis to see about a test treatment for you. We will be back wednesday. Love you._

 _Tucker [rec] you went home? call me if you are still awake._

 _Cameron [rec] call us when you wake up._

 _Sam [rec] its a boy._

I froze, my heart stopping at the last message. So she was going to keep me updated? I thought about replying, but decided against it because screw her. I felt dizzy and sick and just wanted to go to sleep.

But I had to make sure I wasn't going to bleed out.

You know what? Fuck that. If I bleed out, I bleed out. Who gives two shits?

...but then my son wouldn't have a father and I am _not_ okay with that. I sighed and pulled myself onto my feet, slowly. I washed my arms and wrapped them, not liking that the blood was still flowing six hours after the fact.

I'm surprised that I woke up.

I exited the bathroom and made my way down the hallway, stopping in front of Jazz's old room that they turned into a guest room. I opened the door and walked over towards the safe in the open closet. It was a safe from about my waist down, filled with my dad's stash of alcohol.

I had never even thought about taking a sip of anything in there before now. I had nine months before I was a single father of one. I could live a little if I wanted. I phased my good arm through the metal and grabbed one of the bottles, and phased it out. The bottle was heavy because dad never drank, and rarely even got into the safe. That explains the thin layer of dust on the top of the bottle.

I stared blankly at the wall as I opened the bottle, phasing up onto my roof and sat down, taking a big drink of the liquid.

One drink turned into ten and then I was watching the blurry stars shine in the sky. I was faintly aware that I was crying, and that the bottles were actually multiplying. Somehow, I was going back down to the cabinet without knowing it.

Ha.

I sniffed and sighed, tears flowing faster down my face. I pulled out my phone and called the first person on my speed dial.

" _Hey Danny! I didn't know you were awake._ " Tucker's voice said happily.

I took a shaky deep breath. "I hurt myssself Tucky." I slurred.

It was quiet for a minute, but I heard shuffling. " _I'm on my way, okay? Where are you?"_

"My roof." I said, laying back on the rooftop. "Why doesss Sssammy hate me? She didn't want to deal with me when I called her for help. I needed her t-t-to talk me out of cutting myself and she wouldn't. It wasss like I wasssn't important." I cried.

" _Danny you are very important. To me. You are my brother dude. Just hang on, I'm almost here._ " Tucker said and I heard his shoes slapping the concrete, and when I sat up, I saw him in the distance.

"It's a boy." I said, standing up. " _Danny, what are you doing. Sit down_." Tucker's panicked voice said. I went to step forward and was suddenly falling, then I hit something cold and metal.

"Not today, Fenton." Valerie's voice said. I curled up as well as I could on her board and cried, collapsing to the ground when she landed. "Thanks Val." Tucker said, relieved. "I almost _died_." I sobbed.

"Why did you step off the building?" Valerie asked me. I didn't answer, too caught up in the fact that I almost died. "He smells like whisky, Tuck. His shirt is bloodstained. We don't want to see this on the news tomorrow, it'll cause widespread panic if he gets like this again." Valerie said, helping me on my feet.

"Oh god." I said, running to the plants at the side of my house and throwing up everywhere. "...It's all that bitch's fault." Tuck suddenly hissed. I turned to him as he pulled my phone out of Val's hand and dialed Sam's number.

He put it on speaker phone so Val could hear. I made sure to sit on the ground and pay attention. The world was spinning more and more and I knew that I was going to fall asleep soon, the way that my eyes kept drooping.

" _Danny! What?!_ " Sam's angry voice said.

"Listen here, _Sam_ , it's Tucker." Tucker said angrily.

" _Oh hey! What's Danny doing?_ " She asked sheepishly. I heard shuffling from the other line and faint lines of French.

"She's with her boyfriend." I said tiredly.

"Sam, Danny cut himself today. He told me he tried to call you and you blew him off. Don't even try to deny it. I can check his phone history." Tucker snapped.

" _I thought he was fine...he didn't sound…"_ Sam's quiet voice said.

"He almost just died...if Val hadn't been here, he would be!" Tucker yelled. I started crying again at that. I was scared and I was nervous that I would get too bad. "Can I talk to her?" I asked quietly, my voice still slurred.

"Danny, who is drunk, would like to speak with you." Tucker snapped, taking it off speaker and handing it to me. I tripped and walked away, hoping that Valerie and Tucker didn't try to follow. They didn't, but watched me closely.

"Look, Sssammy. I, I just want to let you know, that I know why you don't want to be with me. I'm a mess, and I screw up a lot. I just want you to know that I love you...ssso much. I always will. But with you being in France and me being stuck here….I'm holding you back." I said.

" _No...Danny, you aren't._ " Sam said, but I knew she didn't believe it herself. "You told me I would never have to say goodbye...but this _is_ goodbye...for now. I'll see you when my son is born. He is _mine_. Until you decide to be responsible and-never mind. I'll talk to you later."

I started crying in the middle of that speech, but I don't think she notice. I hung up the phone before she could say anything, and Tucker came up to me. "You okay?"

"No…" I said, taking a step. "I'm not okay." I added. "But I'll get better…" I trailed off, going into my house with them following me closely. "I'm going to go to sleep." I murmured, suddenly collapsing onto to the ground.

"Oh god. I'll update you on the situation later, Val. Call his parents and ask them what to do when he _goes to sleep_. I'm going to go get him into bed." I heard Tucker say, but his voice was quiet. I felt myself be lifted up. "You probably shouldn't be this light, bud." Tucker said. "Don't bang my legs into anything." I mumbled, my eyes closed.

"Kinda hard, being as you are tall af." He laughed. "Thanks Tuck." I mumbled.

"For what, dude?" He said, and he set me down on my bed. "For being here. For not leaving me." I said. "For cleaning up a mess of a person." I added.

"...You aren't a mess. I don't mind. Just get some sleep. Any blood I should know about?" He asked. I nodded. "My bathroom." I mumbled.

"Night Tucker." I said.

"Night Danny."

…

I woke up who knows how long later, hooked up to an IV. The IV was essential because I was asleep, so I couldn't get any liquids in me. The IV made sure I got liquids. I obviously had been out for a while, because my arm was pretty much healed. I yawned and stretched, carefully removing my IV.

I heard faint talking from downstairs and decided to go to the bathroom, and then go downstairs. I rubbed my eyes walking into the kitchen, my mom immediately getting up and hugging me. "...three weeks." She said sadly. I frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" I said. She brushed back my bangs. "People make mistakes. You just have a _lot_ of problems. Those aren't going to just go away." My mom said. I nodded. "So...boy?" She said excitedly. I nodded.

"Too bad he isn't going to have a mom…" I mumbled, remembering what I had told Sam that one night. My mom looked confused. "You guys broke up?" She asked. "Well no...Sam just deemed me none of her concern, and then I was drunk and basically told her we were through." I said. My mom frowned.

"She's been checking up on your condition everyday. She told me to tell you to call her when you were awake." She said. I stared at her and she motioned towards the phone. "Can you please?" She pleaded. I nodded.

"Make me food, though." I said when my stomach rumbled. I dialed the number I knew by heart and waited until a hesitant. " _Hello_?"

"...Hey Sam." I mumbled.

" _Danny! Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I'm a bitch, I don't know what's wrong with me._ " Her voice said, and she sounded sad.

I sighed. "...I don't think I meant what I said to you, Sammy." I mumbled, looking at my mom who was trying not to look like she was eavesdropping.

" _I love you, Danny… I know that I haven't been showing that recently, but I'm going to come down during fall break! Okay? And we are going to do things couples do._ " She promised, her voice sounding broken but happy.

"You are?" I asked, suddenly. I heard a rustling on the phone before she was back. " _Sorry, I needed to go to my room. Yeah. I'm coming down during Fall Break. I miss you._ " She said.

"What about Louis or whatever his name is?" I snapped. My mom looked at me in shock. "Louis?" She mouthed. I waved her off.

" _His name isn't Louis. It's Tyler. He's my friend, Danny. I would never do that. You know that_." She said. I scoffed. "Do I?"

" _I love_ you _._ " She said. I blushed heavily and stuttered, "I love you too. I always will." My mom smiled warmly.

" _I'm going to try to call you every single day, okay? France is six hours ahead of America, so it's going to be a little bit awkward._ " She said.

"Skype too? I really miss your face." I said, turning away from my mom who started laughing.

" _Skype too. I miss your face, too._ " She giggled, taking a breath. " _Maybe we can talk baby names?_ " She asked. I smiled.

"I'd like that. I'll call you later. I have to gorge on food, to be honest. I love you." I said, waiting for the goodbye.

" _I love you too. ...See you later_." She added quietly.

I grinned. "See you later." I hung up the phone. "Everything good between you two?" My mom asked, setting a grilled cheese in front of me with a grin. I shrugged, smiling faintly. "She said she was sorry, so that's good." I mumbled between a bite of my sandwich.

"Who is Louis?" She asked. "His name isn't Louis, it's Tyler. Apparently, he's the only other exchange student there who speaks perfect English. They are practically perfect for each other." I hissed.

"Because they both speak English in France?" My mom deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. I shifted my gaze. "Well, no." I mumbled.

"You have nothing to worry about. She loves you. She is probably just moody from the pregnancy and said things she didn't mean." My mom reassured. "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt." I snapped.

"Do _not_ snap at me. Go call Tucker. He's worried about you. Maybe then you will understand not everybody is out to get you." She snapped, heading down the basement and slamming the door.

My eyes glowed in anger. "Fine!" I yelled at the door, and stomped up the stairs back to my room, kicking over my desk chair and punching my wall.

You know when you get really angry and then you just cry? That happened to me. There I was, sitting with my forehead resting on my knees in the corner of my disaster of a room. I felt awful, but my mom reacted harshly...didn't she?

I decided to head to school, even though it wasn't recommended whenever I had just woken up. I put on a black t-shirt and some gray jeans, slipping into my converse, staying in human form. I went downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and grabbed my keys off of the table. My mom and dad were talking loudly downstairs. I phased through the floor and stayed invisible to watch.

"I don't get it. He should be getting better! It's like he thinks everyone hates him. Including Sam, who loves him. He messed up royally, and thinks that I think that is okay! I am usually very patient with him, but I don't know if I can handle him anymore." She said, anger lacing her tone.

My dad sighed. "You have to. He is in a really bad emotional state. The worst thing I ever did for him was let him try to figure it out on his own. He got worse. It was my fault. So I vowed to always help him with what he's going through. It's what parents do." My dad said.

"Fuck that." She hissed. "He needs to start acting his age, and not like a whiny five year old. Other people have it worse than him." She hissed. I tried to hold in my gasp, but let it turn into anger. I phased back through the floor, ran out the door, and slammed it behind me.

I quickly got into my car and drove towards the school. If she wanted me to start faking again, then so be it. My mother didn't want to know when I was upset or anything, so I would just go back to being invisible.

Maybe it was better that way. When no one knew my secret except for a choice few people. But how dare she say that other people had it worse than me? No one does. No one has to be half-dead and wonder whether or not they are doing the right thing. They don't have to straddle the line between good and evil and make sure they don't become someone they aren't.

They don't have to worry about alternate timeline versions of themselves being risen because they made a stupid mistake like _cheating on a test_. No one had to deal with that.

Except for me.

I thought about turning around and telling my mother everything on my mind, but continued driving towards the school. I pulled in my usual parking spot, slung my bag angrily over my shoulder and stomped towards the building.

I went into the main office, to be greeted by Sandy, the main office secretary. "Daniel? Shouldn't you be at home?" She asked worriedly. "Nah. I wanted to go to school." I snapped. She raised an eyebrow, but wrote me a pass anyway. "We are in fourth period." She said quietly, still looking at me in concern.

I just made sure to slam the door loudly behind me. I walked down the hallway, still pretty pissed at my mom. I think I had fourth period with Tucker, so I made my way to gym, almost getting hit in the face by Ms. Tetslaff.

"Mr. Fenton! Glad to see you up and with the living." Ms. Tetslaff said. I shrugged. "You made it just in time to do laps." She smirked, motioning towards the locker room. "Hurry up and change, superhero."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked quickly, already walking towards the locker room. "Getting ready. It's pretty much a race and we are using our new blind booths. You can't see who is next to you at all." She smirked.

I quickly changed into the school mandated gym clothes and made my way towards the blind boxes. I just phased through to the empty one. When my feet appeared, someone behind me got scared and fell over.

I tried not to laugh.

Tetslaff started playing _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_ by Fall Out Boy over the loudspeakers. "You have eight laps over the entire gym. Whoever gets in first, gets, I don't know, bragging rights. Maybe a gift card."

"I got this in the bag Kwanster." Dash's voice said next to me.

"Maybe not, if Fenton's here." The voice that got scared said. I smirked. "He hasn't been here in weeks." Dash pointed out.

"Well, feet that weren't there two seconds ago are there now and it startled me." Kwan hissed.

"Sup, Dash?" I finally said. "Shit, no gift card for me." Dash joked. I already felt better, and then the race started. Tucker was sitting in the stands...nursing a broken leg and wooped when he saw me. "Go Danny!"

When I was about three laps ahead of everyone, without using my powers of course, I slowed down a little bit. I only had three more laps to go, and I wasn't even sweating. "What happened to you?" I asked. He shrugged. "Ghosts came back." He said.

I ran faster. Of course they did. It's my fault that Tucker broke his leg and I couldn't do anything because I was fucking asleep. I'm so tired of being asleep.

I finished my laps, Tetslaff congratulating me, and I made my way to Tucker. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "It's not like you could wake up and do anything." He said nonchalant, a smile on his face.

"It makes me feel like shit when you get hurt bro." I said sadly. He smiled. "Don't worry about it. When did you wake up?" He asked.

"This morning. I probably shouldn't be at school, but my mom pissed me off. Said that people had it worse than me and that I should act my age." I mumbled, my eyes flashing green. He gaped. "She said that? Even after she knows the shit you've gone through being _half ghost_?" He hissed angrily.

"This was after I told her that it hurt when Sam didn't call me all summer." I pointed out. "That-that _bitch_." He hissed. "If I ever see her again I _swear_."

"Tucker, calm down. Me and Sam are good again." I said. His eyes snapped to my face. "You what?" He asked. "No, no, no, no! You can't crawl back to her like that." He said.

"She had apparently been checking up on me all the time! That sounded like she cared!" I defended. "After she didn't answer you when you needed talked out of cutting yourself. After you almost died because you stepped off a building." Tucker said, listing these things on his fingers.

I looked down, feeling guilty. "Look, I know maybe Stella would like to date you again. I think maybe even Cameron. You _have to move on_." He said faintly. We had been drawing attention to ourselves again.

"...maybe you are right. But she told me she was going to try come over fall break to see me." I mumbled. Tucker gaped. "Prove it."

"Fine." I hissed. I pulled out my phone and went to our conversations. I frowned when I saw that I had a text from her.

 _Sam [rec] ...Look. I know what I said this morning. I can't come on Fall Break. I don't think I can come home at all, except to have this baby and to leave it with you. ….Tyler asked me out. I said yes. We need to date other people._

"Nevermind." I mumbled, getting up and handing him my phone. "We are done." I said sadly. "Made it official ten minutes ago." I said.

Tucker scowled. "...Can I read it?" He asked. I nodded. "Go for it." I said, handing him my phone and resting my head in my hands. He fumed over it for a few minutes before finally hugging me. "It hurts worse because I've loved her for _so long_." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, bud. I know. Why don't we ditch the rest of the school day and go, I don't know, get ice cream." Tuck smiled. I rolled my eyes, even though they were bloodshot with me trying to hold in tears.

"I already feel like a girl, Tuck." I mumbled out. He frowned. "You aren't a girl. You have _depression and anxiety_ , Danny. That is completely different. Nobody blames you for acting this way." Tucker reasurred.

"...Okay." I whispered, smiling sadly. I did type out one more text to her though.

 _Sam [sent] do not think that you can just come running back to me when i've moved on. if you dont want to be with me, thats okay...but i want to you let me be happy for once and say one thing and then thirty minutes later say something else. you say i love you when you mean goodbye. i want us to be completely done. something tells me we were a long time ago._

I couldn't help the tear that slid down my face at the reply.

 _Sam [rec] ...we were._


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't go to school the day after that. My mom apologized to me when I got home that day and I just smiled. "It's fine, mom."

I know that she could still see that it _wasn't_ fine, but I didn't let her bug me about it. I promptly deleted Sam's number, even though I knew it by heart. Tucker _did_ take me out for ice cream, which I ate but did not cry anymore. I didn't cry until I was alone.

And when I was alone, I cried a lot.

I loved Sam for so long, and I _knew_ that she didn't feel the same. She told me in my backyard at the beginning of summer. She pulled the bullshit about never saying goodbye out of her ass and then goes and falls for some...some, _french dick_.

The day I didn't go to school, and my parents went to City Hall to help fix ghost problems...I fell back into bad habits. I don't know how many cuts I made...but it was enough to make the bottom of my shower red.

I couldn't _stop_ and there was no one there that I could feel guilty for. Sam made me feel like downing my whole bottle of Antidepressants that I stopped taking awhile ago. I didn't though, because I did not want my son to be raised by some croissant sucking asshole. But I do think that I have completely obliterated my liver with the amount of alcohol that I've drank.

I'm pretty sure there are only ten bottles left out of the thirty that was in the safe. I drank three the night before.

I'm pretty sure you could probably smell my room from the living room, but my mom didn't say anything to me. I didn't really let her talk to me at all. I drank from the day that she broke up with me, to that friday.

I kept my door locked, even though I wasn't allowed to, and I made sure no one bothered me. Tucker tried to get a hold of me a couple times but finally let me deal with it in peace.

And then he sent _Stella_.

"He hasn't come out of his room in days...I think some of it is my fault. I got frustrated and said things he didn't mean...but Sam loves him! Right?" I heard my mom said. I scoffed under my breath, taking a big swig of vodka. I was used to the burn by now.

"Um..no. She broke up with him a few days ago and basically cheated on him." Stella said. I heard my mom gasp.

"What about the baby!" My mom's voice was muffled. "She's having it here and leaving him with Danny. I'll talk to him and see if he's okay." Stella promised. I laughed silently, taking another drink. I'm the _furthest thing from okay_.

"Danny...it's Stella. Can I come in?" She jiggled the doorknob. I thought about just letting her leave. Then no one would know that I do the things that I do. I took one more drink, phased my head out to see if my mom was still there, then reluctantly unlocked my door and opened it.

She blinked at the harsh smell and then hurried and locked the door behind her. I took another drink and sat back down on the floor, blinking up at her.

"Are you here to _fix_ me?" I snapped, but it didn't sound at all threatening because it was slurred. She stopped on her way to walk up to me, looking hurt. I shrugged and went to take another drink before the bottle was taken gently out of my hands.

"This isn't the Danny that I know." She whispered. I shoved her out of the way and got up, making myself small in the corner of my bedroom. "This is the Danny that I _am_. I'm not strong, I'm not over all these problems I have." I said. She went to walk back up to me, but stopped. "That's not what I meant…" She said.

I gave her a dumb look, then closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. "I just want to forget her." I whispered, feeling a tear run down my face. "But even when I'm like this, she's all that's on my mind."

Stella smiled sadly. "That's normal…" She started. I shook my head. "She broke my _heart_." I snapped. "I know." Stella said, walking slowly up to me. "That's normal. She used you, and still is." Stella started. "What makes you stronger is that you haven't contacted her. You may not be taking out your sadness in the most conventional way, but that's just because you are human. You have the biggest burden out of everyone in this town, maybe the country." Stella said.

I shook my head. "A lot of people have it worse. People have abusive parents, they're kicked out, they are completely human." I mumbled. She took my face into her hands. "...They don't have to deal with the fact that they are _dead_ too." Stella said. I looked into her eyes, and I saw that she believed in me.

"I know that I told you when we broke up a long time ago that I was trying to fix you. But I think I was with you because you fixed me." She said, taking a deep breath. My mind was getting more and more fuzzy as she spoke, but her words were never any more clear.

"You took the girl from the poor family who did nothing but drink and do drugs to even care about the future she was giving up, and turned her into me. All A's, great friends...I will never be more grateful to anyone but you." She whispered.

And in that moment, even though I was hurting and broken, I looked into her eyes and saw her. What she said was true, that she wanted to fix me because I fixed _her._ She went to pull away but I placed my hands on her face to keep her front of me.

A part of me knew that I shouldn't have done what I did a few moments later, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I kissed her. She was surprised, but I wouldn't let her pull away, and we got lost in each other. My mind seemed to clear as I kissed her, and even more so as she pressed her body to mine. But even as I lost myself in her, I felt something that I never felt when I kissed Sam. Stella lost herself in me. Sam always kept to herself and never showed any weakness around me. Stella bares her entire soul.

…

Stella stayed over for awhile, but I fell asleep because of the massive amounts of alcohol in my system. She stayed there and held me while I slept, regardless if I woke up now, or in ten days. Ten minutes or ten hours.

When I woke up to her, I scrunched up my nose at the smell. She shrugged a motioned towards the bathroom. I nodded, and groaned when the movement forced a headache. I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

I sighed and started the water. I showered for a while, considering that I hadn't showered all week. I am disgusting. I was surprised to find clothes laid out for me. I smiled fondly and put them on, shaking the water out of my hair. I opened the door to my mother.

"...Mom?" I asked and she just came up and hugged me tightly. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't know that Sam was being like that...I-I've never had to deal with a kid almost dying three times." She whispered.

Whenever my mom hugs me, I can't ever be mad at her, no matter what she says. What she said was hurtful, but my whole family is stressed out because of my medical condition. Bills are stacking up, and we are well off, but if this continues we won't be.

"It's okay mom. Sam isn't in my life anymore." I promised. She nodded. "What is she doing about the baby?" She asked. "I'm going to keep him." I mumbled, smiling softly.

"Please...I know what I said, but don't you dare keep your feelings to yourself anymore. I want to know when you are upset, or hurting. I can't handle another week of you locked in your room." My mom said. I nodded.

"I promise." I said hesitantly, but I didn't know if I could tell her every time I felt like maiming myself. She nodded.

"I have breakfast in the kitchen. Stella left a couple minutes ago. Do you want to-" She was cut off by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I ran into my room, to be greeted with a unknown number that I knew well.

Sam.

I hissed at the phone and just let it ring, putting it my pocket and went downstairs. I sat next to my mom and started to dig into my eggs.

I glared at Sam's number coming up on my caller ID. What gave her the right to call me after what she did. Dating fucking Tyler.

I let it ring again, but it just rang again when I did that, so I finally got up angrily with my phone and went into my backyard, clicking the accept button.

" _What_." I hissed. I heard her suck in a breath of surprise, as if she wasn't expecting me to answer so harshly.

" _...I just wanted to call and ask how you were doing_." She said softly.

"Why the fuck would you even think about calling me?" I hissed. "After what you put me through. I'm surprised you've stopped sucking Tyler's dick long enough to even think about dialing my phone number."

Her voice sounded offended. " _Tyler isn't like that_."

"Do _not_ even _talk_ about that _baguette_ to my face." I knew that I sounded ridiculous by calling that crepe a baguette, but I don't really care.

Also, I'm running out of French food to call him.

" _Baguette?_ " She started laughing. " _That's funny. Honestly. That witty banter is on point. Another reason that I wanted to call you is because Jacques will be here February 3rd._ "

What did she call him? "What did you call him?" I hissed. She gulped through the phone.

" _His name? Jacques."_ She said. "Oh _hell_ no. He is not being named Jacques Tyler or whatever you wanna name him. His name is going to be American. And Fenton. Oliver Jack Fenton." I spit out.

I had been thinking about what to call him for awhile. Oliver Jack was first. I hadn't run it by my dad yet, but I'm sure that he would like it.

" _Oliver Jack?_ " She said, sounding thoughtful. " _I like it."_

"I don't give two shits what you do and don't like." I snapped. "Is that all? I'm trying to be happy with my family. You are holding me back from that." I growled.

" _Bonjour. This is Tee laire._ " A thick french voice suddenly said from the phone.

"...I thought your name was Tyler?" I asked confused.

" _Spelled Tyler, pronounced Tee Laire. I do not like you making my pregnant girlfriend upset with your depression. She is healthy. You, however, are pathetic and need to get over yourself._ " Tyler snapped.

Shit. "Cool, dude. Just get her to stop calling me. How long have you been dating?" I asked.

"... _two months_."

Holy shit.

Sam cheated on me.

Not basically, but completely and wholly cheated on me. I quickly hung up the phone and made my way back inside, completely heartbroken again. I sighed as I sat down.

"You okay?" My mom asked. I nodded. "Just Sam...trying to name Oliver, Jacques." I spat, keeping the part that really made me upset to myself.

"...Oliver?" My mom smiled. "You came up with a name?" She squealed.

"Oliver Jack Fenton." I smiled at my parents. I swear my dad teared up a bit, and I knew he was grateful by the way that he got up and hugged me really tightly. "That's adorable. When is he due?" Mom asked.

"February 3rd." I smiled, actually really excited for my son to be here...and away from his spooky-ooky bat mother. We ate the rest of our food in silence. "I'm going to call Pamela and make sure that Sam is coming down to have the baby." My mom said when she was done with her food.

I nodded, letting her take my plate of barely eaten food. I actually felt a bit sick at the moment.

Was Tyler right? Do I need to get over myself? I checked my phone and smiled slightly when I saw a message from Mine, Cameron, Stella, and Tucker's group chat.

 _Phantom's Bitches [rec] whose tryna hang? xxCam_

 _Phantom's Bitches [rec] always boo xxTuck_

 _Phantom's Bitches [sent] im down lol xxDanny_

 _Phantom's Bitches [rec] me too….:) xxStellaaaaaa_

I blushed when I saw Stella's name. I don't remember what I was feeling when I kissed her, or even if I actually kissed her. I just remember feeling extremely content. But not….like large emotional feelings. Not like with Sam.

 _Fuck_. I have to stop thinking about Sam. Maybe I should think about what 'Phantom's Bitches' are going to be doing later. I had _hated_ Tucker for coming up with that nickname, mostly because I was asleep when everyone agreed on it. It had made me feel bad at the time, but had begun to make me laugh over the course of time.

 _Phantom's Bitches [sent[ where we hanging at? xxDanny_

 _Phantom's Bitches [rec] probably Cameron's house or something. xxTuck_

I shrugged. I could live with Cameron's house. Frank always looked at me like he pitied me though. Because I was sober. I rolled my eyes.

 _Phantom's Bitches [rec] come whenever. franks planning a party tonight xxcam_

I smiled suddenly. A party. Booze, drugs, and forgetting all about my shit life. That was something that I could deal with. I could hopefully get Frank not to tell his sister or Stell and I'd be good. I'd just have to hope no one else would tell them.

 _Frank Smith [sent] I got a favor bro...and you can't tell Cam._

 _Frank Smith [rec] you wanna go tonight? (;_

 _Frank Smith [sent] obvi. can i?_

 _Frank Smith [rec] was about to send you the invite. keep this one on the DL, cops have been onto us._

 _Frank Smith [sent] sure bro._

Frank always invited me to his parties, even though his sister tells him not to. He is always waiting for me to actually 'disobey' and come, and tonight he is getting his wish.

Because no matter what I do, I don't get better. Everything just gets worse. So I'm giving up. Offcially.

From this moment forward, Danny Fenton is going to be the biggest drunk and druggie that Amity Park has ever seen.

…

Hanging out with Cameron was even more awkward than usual, because Stella and I wouldn't even look at each other. Movies occupied most of our time. Around ten p.m., Tucker and Cam seemed to pick up on the awkwardness, so Tuck stayed more with me and Cam stayed more with Stella.

"Jeez, I hate school. It drives me to drink." I muttered when the topic of my missing assignments came up.

"Don't even joke about that." Stella snapped. I turned my head towards her sharply. "Why can't I?" I asked.

She glared. "You know why."

"Oh wow. Now I can't even handle joking about something that used to control me. Read it on every website you can think of, joking about it means you are getting better." I said. Or it means that you are just trying to cover up the fact that you are _still doing it_.

"Better from last night?" She accused. I dropped my mouth open. "I thought that we were keeping that on the down low!" I growled.

"You drank last night?" Cameron gasped, Tucker paling dramatically. "They have a right to know when you are throwing away your future." Stella hissed.

"Look, I was in a tough situation." I defended. I didn't have time for this. I had a party I needed to go to, to get completely wasted.

"You _know_ that that isn't the way to handle your problems." Stella said. I rolled my eyes, standing my ground. She's one to talk. She's the one who fucking trys to fix people, no matter the motive. Even if her intention were pure, she led me on.

"Just because you saw the light, doesn't mean I have to." I snapped. And I meant it. I didn't expect her to say the hurtful words that angrily pushed out of her lips that I used to adore.

"That's not what I saw whenever you kissed me like you were desperate for the attention." Stella snapped. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked appalled that she had even _thought_ it, let alone said it.

She had reminded me of Sam in that moment, trying to cover up something she did wrong with a defiant look. Stella wasn't Sam, but sometimes, even _she_ could act like her.

I had had enough. I got up quickly and made my way towards the door. "Fuck you." I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

"Danny please, I'm so sorry." Stella rushed out, trying to get me to stop.

"Please don't act like Sam, It'll only piss me off more." I said, shoved her enough to make her stagger backwards, and slammed the door behind me.

"Wow…" Frank's voice said from behind me. I smiled weakly. "What's up dude?" I asked, coming up to him and fist bumping him. He shrugged, looking around the darkness. "You wanna head to the party? Late night parties usually don't get busted." Frank said.

I nodded.

"Most definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank and I drove to a small warehouse on the outskirts of town. My phone was going off every twenty seconds with texts from Tucker and Cameron. Stella has called me twenty times, leaving me voicemails that tell me not to do anything stupid.

I just rolled my eyes at every text they sent. I don't give two shits what I do anymore, as long as I can forget.

Forget about Stella, forget about my mom, and forget about _her_. Her and _Tee Laire_ _the grape_. Frank pulled into the parking lot and I got out. Frank gave me a beanie.

"People know who you are dude….you gotta look different." Frank shrugged. I shrugged too, and pulled the beanie over my head.

"...What if your bangs were a different color?" Frank wondered. I grabbed a handful of my hair and made my bangs white. "Good?" I asked. He smiled wide and laughed.

"Dude! You can change your hair colors?" He screeched. I nodded, laughing along with him. "Yeah, I found that out over the summer." I shrugged and walked in with him. The place _reeked_ of alcohol and drugs. Frank immediately disappeared into crowd, leaving me alone in the entrance. I made my way towards the keg, pouring myself a drink into a solo cup. I downed in one gulp and poured another, repeating the process.

It wasn't long before the room was spinning.

…

" _Hi this is Sam. I can't come to the phone right now, but I will try to get back to you as soon as possible!_ _au revoir!_ "

"Hey Sammy. It's Danny. I miss you. I can't even get drunk and not think of you. You are alwayss on my mind...always. I wish that crepe didn't have you, and I wish that you were here. I'm alwayss betterr when you are around…"

Click.

…

"Hellooo?"

" _Danny...where are you?_ "

"Sammy!"

" _Danny, where are you?_ "

"...Some warehouse on the outskirts of town...I miss you so much."

" _...I miss you too. You won't remember this at all, but...my parents told me that I had to forget about you because you were ultimately dragging me down. I never wanted to hurt you…_ "

"Don't cry Sammy."

" _You are crying too Danny._ "

"...Oh. I love you so much."

" _I love you too Danny...I always will_. _Try to get home right now. Leave wherever you are at."_

"Alright Sammy."

Click.

…

I woke up in my own bed, surprisingly. I woke up with a headache, unsurprisingly. I groaned and sat up, looking at the water on my bedside table and a note.

 _Love you. Drink up(: -Mom_

I smiled slightly, but it was replaced by a grimace. My head _is killing me_. I massaged my temples and drank my water. I needed some Tylenol. I grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs to an empty house. Another note was lying on the kitchen table.

 _Hey,_

 _Your father and I have a meeting with the Guys in White that we couldn't cancel. It may be a pay raise (:_

 _Make sure you drink lots of water and we are talking about last night when we get back. Whenever we do._

 _Love you, Mom_

I nodded to myself and then went into the medicine cabinet, pulling out the tylenol and downing three without water. Even though they hadn't kicked in, the placebo effect took place and I already felt massive relief. I checked the time, twelve p.m. Nice. I could probably go pick up lunch.

Then I could maybe hang out with Tuck, Stella, and Cameron.

After I thought that, my anger almost literally slapped me in the face. Stella called me _desperate_ and all the others thought of it was that we had kissed. I hated that they dramaticized the wrong thing.

I punched the fridge and made my way to the bathroom, taking a shower quickly and throwing on some clothes. I shook my hair free of the water and stepped into my shoes, grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

My phone started ringing and it startled me. The unknown number popped up and I sighed. I wasn't even _mad_ at Sam anymore. I was yesterday but...I don't know why I'm not now.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

" _Hey Danny. I wanted to ask how you were doing._ " Her voice sounded hesitant and I sighed.

"I could be better...How are you?" I asked awkwardly. Small talk wasn't really my thing. I've never really _talked_ on the phone before. Except to my grandma.

" _I'm fine...I have a baby bump now._ " She laughed. I found myself smiling along. _This_ was my best friend. _This_ was the girl I fell in love with.

"I'm am about to go pick up lunch for me, because the parents are out and about at Guys in White." I said.

" _Oh nice. Nasty Burger?_ " She said, her voice sounding fond.

"You know it. How's the crepe?" I asked, pulling out of the driveway. She sighed. " _I would like to apologize for the way he treated you. I broke up with him_." She said. I almost sneezed in surprise. "You did?" I tried not sound happy, I really did.

" _I dated him. I cheated on you. He treats you, the most important person in my life, like shit and cheats on me. I never should have let him pressure me saying you would never find out._ " She sounded genuine.

"...I forgive you." I said, smiling. I heard her sigh in relief. " _I'm going to try to come down for Fall Break._ " She said.

"That would be awesome, to be honest. I'm not on speaking terms with my friends at the moment." I mumbled.

" _What happened?_ " She asked, concerned. Man, I really wanna give her a hug right now.

"Well...after we ended things...I decided to lock myself in a room and be constantly drunk for a week." I said sheepishly.

" _I'm so sorry. Oh my god I'm terrible_." Sam said, horrified.

"No, no, It's fine! Lemme finish. So, Stella came to check up on me, and she told me some next level bullshit on how I saved her, then I kissed her. She then relayed the story to Cameron and Tucker about how I was being desperate." I hissed out.

Sam gasped. " _I've never liked that bitch._ " She hissed. "Woah, momma bear. Chill." I laughed, pulling into the parking lot of the Nasty Burger. She laughed too, and it felt like old times.

I parked my car and got out. "So...do you like Oliver Jack?" I asked sheepishly.

" _I thought you didn't give two shits on what I thought._ " She joked. I laughed nervously. "Yeah….uh, I was just salty." I mumbled.

" _True. I honestly love the name. It's so...you? I don't know, but it sounds like something you would name him...so I like it….Well, do you wanna get off the phone?_ " She asked. I shook my head. "No. I miss you a lot, and I've really like talking to you." I said, blushing, but I scowled when I noticed the trio was here.

"Fuck me." I hissed.

" _Woah, there boy I'm already pregnant._ " Sam joked. "Stella and the gang are here. Now I _really_ need you to stay on the phone." I hissed.

" _Oh...Alright I'm down. It's only six in the morning over here_." She laughed. "Get over it." I joked, entering the restaurant.

"Yo Danny! Over here!" Tucker said loudly. I shook my head and pointed to the phone. "Fake ass bitch." I muttered.

" _You should get your food and leave...don't let them make you upset._ " Sam offered. "I was planning on it. I just don't want to seem rude." I admitted.

" _Danny, they were rude to you. You think you can survive a couple weeks until I get there?_ " She asked, her voice sounded like she was smiling.

"Only...if I have you." I blushed, smiling.

"Who are you talking to?" Tucker's voice startled me and I gasped. " _What's wrong?_ " Sam asked suddenly. "Nothing. Tuck just scared me." I mumbled, placing the phone on my neck.

"Do you need something?" I glared. He took a step back and shrugged. "You didn't come over to sit with us." He said. I felt my eyes turn green. "Because I'm pissed." I said nonchalantly. "About _that_? Are you kidding?" He looked appalled that I even got _mad_.

"Stella called me desperate?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well…" Tucker trailed off. I glared. "You can _not_ be serious." I spat.

"Danny…" He sighed. I just rolled my eyes and walked away up to the register to order food.

"I'm back, sorry." I muttered. Tucker was still behind me, shaking his head. "Danny you can't freak out like that." Tucker muttered. I just flipped him off and ordered my usual. Regular Meaty Burger and a Large Fry. " _You are such a heathen."_ Sam mumbled.

"Just because I eat meat?" I smiled, ignoring Tucker's sudden gasp and then growl. "Are you talking to Sam?"

"Tucker, Fuck off!" I smiled sweetly, grabbing my food and going out the door. " _Jeez._ " Sam said, but her voice was smiley. "Anyway...friends being bitches aside...how was your week?" I started.

…

After the rekindling of the mine and Sam's friendship, we got off the phone around eight a.m. her time, 2 p.m. mine. We set up skype accounts and I promised to stay up until twelve to skype her later. I smiled, because I honestly had missed her. I know that she cheated on me, and she was horrible...but I'm willing to overlook that for her.

She has a lot of making up to do, but I'm willing to wait. We aren't dating again, because I'm not ready for that, and neither is she. We are kind of in that in between phase. Tyler is apparently harassing her. She won't tell me why she dated him in the first place, but whatever.

I kinda just sat around, thought about drinking, but decided to work on my late homework. I had like, 500 pages of History to read, and 40 assignments to do in chemistry. I already have to read a personal book and a class book in English. Don't get me _started_ on math. Calculus was not fun when you aren't there to learn the material.

I rubbed my temples about twenty assignments in in Chemistry. It was now four p.m. and I am _done_ with Chemistry. My phone started ringing suddenly next to my book.

"Yo?"

" _Hey Danny, It's mom._ " My mom's voice said through the phone, and it wasn't in a good tone. "What's going on?" I asked her.

" _The Guys in White asked us to create a weapon able to destroy half-ghosts._ " She said, completely serious. I gaped.

"What?" I asked quietly. "Are you going to do it?"

"... _Well we have to. They are our employers._ " My mom sighed, like she didn't want to. I groaned. "Hold on, I'll call you back." I said, jumping up from my desk and transforming, quickly going into the lab. I pressed the button on the portal and it opened, the green vortex greeting me. I sighed, jumping in and flying towards Vlad's portal.

If anyone knew how to get the Government to stop doing stuff, it was him. I flew through the now football shaped portal and landed inside the lab.

"Ah, Daniel. What a surprise." Vlad's voice said, and he was blinking at me from a chair in the center of the room, munching on a cookie. "Guy's in White are developing a weapon that could destroy us. How they haven't found out about me, I don't know but…"

"Daniel...I'm working on a thing that could get people to not remember your secret."

"That would be excellent but still." I said, crossing my arms, still floating. "...I don't think they will be able to develope it." Vlad admitted. "But that means they will be searching for a half-ghost to test on." Vlad continued. I nodded.

"If I go missing you know where to look." I joked. "Daniel, if they want to take you, they will make sure it looks like you are dead." Vlad mumbled. I paled. "I'm probably the first one they are going to find out about, Vlad!" I hissed.

"...As long as they don't figure out about me." He mumbled. "Wow." I rolled my eyes. "My hero."

"Daniel, this is honestly about survival of the fittest. I will work on the device so no one, except the people you want to know, know about your secret. But that's it. I will not give _myself_ away." Vlad promised. I nodded.

"Never asked you to. Just wanted to let you know." I spat, flying back toward the portal. I made my way back to my house and closed the portal, scaring my parents. "Hey, sweetie. We are thinking of creating the opposite of what they asked for, saying it's the real deal. As far as they know, it is." My mom smirked.

"Just create what they want. I'm going for a walk." I mumbled, transforming and making my way up the stairs.

I exited the house, and I may be paranoid, but I felt like I was being watched.

…

xTwo Weeks Laterx

I haven't slept in days.

Everywhere I turn, I feel like someone is looking at me funny. Everywhere I look, I see a threat. I feel like I'm being drugged. Sam doesn't know what to do, and doesn't come down until Saturday. I still haven't talked to Tucker and _them_ because they might be spies.

My parents almost strapped me down to the spinning table, but I can tell they are scared. I will be sitting in class, and I will just get up and run. My instincts tell me I'm being hunted. I _am_ being hunted.

I've started walking to school. If _they_ are watching, then they know my car. I've let my parents handle the ghosts, and they've been telling the media that I'm not in a good state of mind. And I'm not.

I feel like I'm about to go insane. I'm making Sam upset because she can't do anything, and she's been talking like she's coming down early. I keep telling her no, but then I jump at a bird flying past my window.

The worst part, was the nightmares. Everyone I love dying. The Guys in White killing me, Sam dating Tyler again. Oliver not even coming into the world….just to name a few.

The worst one was the one that was of me dying, and then Sam and Oliver standing over my grave in tears. That one hit home.

Someone was messing with my head, and I am dying to find out. I've went berserk on every ghost that I have come into contact with, and they haven't come back….I don't know I just feel like I'm going, rogue.

I don't know if that's possible, but I feel like I'm losing a bit of myself everyday, and it's a scary feeling. Of course, now that I'm stressed out, I've been cutting more frequently, and trying to hide them all again. My dad doesn't restock his safe, mostly because I will just drink it all again.

I go to Frank's parties and do any sort of drug I can get my hands on...He finally cut me off a few days ago. He told me, "This is not a healthy way of being scared."

He took away my only sort of relief from being scared, and now that's all I have. And I'm scared. I feel like my ghost side is taking over more and more recently, and I don't know how to fix it. I'm not going to Vlad because he's a little _bitch_ , but I am telling Sam. I tell Sam everything.

Everything.

"...Danny, I think you should tell your parents." She said, her face showing her concern. I was currently skyping her, and I immediately shook my head.

"Sam. No, they'd freak out. I _can't_ -" I started panicking when she shhed me. "Calm down, sweetheart. You are completely fine. No one is going to hurt you. If they hurt you, they deal with me." She winked.

I cracked a small smile. The only time I ever smiled nowadays was when I was talking to Sam. I know for a fact that Tucker is still mad that I'm talking to her again, but that doesn't stop him from making sure I'm okay everyday, by checking in with my mom, who is also confused and scared.

"Tell your parents, and then I think that you should pay frostbite a visit." She confessed. I nodded. "If anyone knows whats wrong with me, its him." I mumbled. "Thanks Sam… Talk later?"

"Definitely." And then the call was ended. The anxiety quickly returned, and I looked over my shoulder as I went into the living room. "Hey Danny…" My mom approached hesitantly.

"I'm going to tell you something, and then you have to let me go into the ghost zone." I started shakily. She looked defiant, but nodded.

"For the past couple weeks, I've been having a shit-ton of panic attacks, and other things….and I constantly am on edge, feeling like someone's watching me. My ghost side says that its dangerous, which is why I looked like I'm about to vomit. Mom, I think someone is hunting me." I whispered out. My mom barely caught the words, and she immediately shook her head.

"Baby, no one is hunting you. I promise. We would know." She said. I shook my head. "No, you wouldn't. My instinct is more accurate than fact, most of the time. Mom, someone is definitely hunting me. I've never been wrong." I promised. She bit her lip.

"...Would a drive help? Maybe a flight? Ease the nerves? You always say that you feel better when you fly." My mom tried. She _did_ have a point.

Even though every nerve in my body told me to turn around and head into the Ghost Zone, I nodded and went to the backyard, transforming quickly and taking to the air. I let myself relax, but stayed on high alert. If I'm being hunted, they are going to take me while I'm distracted.

After twenty minutes, I let my guard down.

After twenty minutes, I was shot out of the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

_TW: Experimentation. Horrors of Experimentation. Torture. This chapter spreads out the course of five months. This is a dark chapter. Reader Discretion is Advised._

…

(Month one)

I groaned as I woke up, immediately squinting my eyes at the bright light. I sat up, noticing a glowing green chain around my ankle. I was in ghost form, wearing my jumpsuit. I pulled at the chain, noticing that I was connected to the wall.

The I screamed. "Where the hell am I?!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the hallway. What the fuck. Who took me? Where am I? How am I getting out of this?

"Are you going to transform for us, ghost boy?" A voice said. I looked to my left and noticed him. The Guys in White.

Oh my god.

"What?" I mumbled softly.

"...Mr. Fenton, please do not play games. We know that you are half ghost. We want answers. We want to know how many of you are there, and how to destroy you."

"Hate to break it to you, but we are a dying breed. My parents will find out. They will rescue me." I glared.

"Not with the note that I left them." He smirked, handing me a piece of paper.

 _Mom and Dad_

 _The stress is too much. i cant handle being watched every turn i make. i cant handle this town._

 _im leaving. im not coming back._

 _Danny._

"They will know its not me...it's too insane." I mumbled. "You were acting crazy before we took you, courtesy of one of our new weapons." He smiled.

"Now, the rest of your life will be absolute hell. I hope you are ready for that."

"You won't get me to transform." I said, standing up and getting in his face. "Boy, you don't know what I have planned." He said.

He went over to the work bench and pulled out a knife, dipping it into a red liquid. "This is only the beginning."

I was pulled down to the ground and my jumpsuit top thrown off, leaving me in my pants. The knife was dragged slowly down my chest, the red liquid going inside of my body.

The pain was agonizing. "Liquid Blood Blossoms." He smirked. I just writhed around and screamed. "Now, onto business. We can't prove anything until you transform. So why don't you transform for me?" He grinned. I shook my head, even though tears fell down my face.

"...no? Maybe I could use a more, human, approach." He smiled. Human approach? I tried to back away, my chest still burning, when he grabbed my arm. "Now, this will hurt you a lot more than its going to hurt me." He smiled, twisting my arm the opposite direction it's supposed to go.

When my bones started popping and then he kept pushing that way, I tried to follow it. I tried to go intangible, I tried to cut his _fucking head off_ , but nothing was working. Soon, my bone snapped in my arm. I gasped and yelled shortly. "Aw, did that hurt?" He said, fake sympathy lacing his tone.

"...Look, we can't start experimenting until you transform. Now, little shit, you gotta transform for me."

I let my ghost instincts take over. My ghost side was already healing the break and the cut. I snarled at him. "...Letting your evil side get the best of you?" He smiled. His white suit was stained green, and I hoped he got a citation because of it.

"Go to hell." I growled. "...That's not very nice." He said, grabbing a saw and taking it towards me. I panicked and did something really stupid.

I used my Ghostly Wail. I don't know how I was able to with the power reducing cuffs on, but apparently, these ghosts were designed for level seven ghosts with level seven powers. Not level nine or whatever my wail was.

He gasped in surprise and was flung to the back of the room, the alert lights going off in the facility. "Phantom is no longer a level seven, but a level ten. Get me some back up." The Operative said into his earpiece. I stopped the wail, everything dropping to the ground, and my energy was depleted. The rings formed at my waist, and started moving upwards. The Operative smirked and watched, making sure the video tape caught it.

I tried to get them to stop, but I was too weak from the previous torture and then my Wail. I was soon black haired and blue eyed and collapsing on the floor.

"Well, Mr. Level Ten, get ready for the worst time of your now reasonably short life."

I blacked out.

…

(Month two)

I woke in my cell, human and hungry. I limped to the tray sat on the floor and took it back to my bed, not wanting to place any unneeded weight on my broken ankle. I had now completely lost hope for ever getting out of here with my sanity in tact.

My first month here was them taking readings on my powers. If I didn't show them something, I didn't get dinner. When I was still completely rebellious, I didn't eat for a straight week.

I got the flu one week, and still had to try to do everything to the level ten variety. If I didn't...well, that explains the broken ankle. It had been broken and rebroken many times, as well as my arm. They hadn't rebroken that in a while.

I was scheduled for my first "surgery" today. I'm terrified. I don't want to leave my cell. They are getting really secretive about me. I only see Agent U and Agent Y. I don't see anyone else. I don't even know if anyone is allowed to talk about me.

I wondered daily whether or not my family missed me, or how Sam was doing. Whether or not Tucker felt sorry, and Stella felt like shit. Mostly...I wanted to see my mom. Fall Break is over with, and I miss Sam. I miss school. I miss being free.

"Let's go, Phantom." An officer said. I nearly choked on my food in fear, but got up and went with him. "Mr. Fenton. Experimentation starts today." U said. I dropped my shoulders and shifted my eyes to the left. I didn't talk anymore. I was too afraid I would say the wrong thing.

I was strapped down to a metal table and cuffs were placed on my wrists. "Field Trip day, boss." Y said. "Shit, today? What class?"

"Green Field over in Harrison. They did a report on Phantom two days ago." Y mumbled. "Fuck. Okay. We need to do this fast and get him back to his cell. Phantom, you are about to be shocked with enough voltage of electricity from three lightning bolts." Y said. "We wanna see how you react to intense doses of electricity." He said flipping a switch.

It was like being in the portal all over again times ten. I think I screamed so loud, the entire building heard me, so they abruptly stopped the experiment. "Shit, China is going to hear him. Boss is already wondering what we do down here."

"We know that it causes him extreme amounts of pain. Sign him up for a vivisection. I can do that while O and K do the tours." U said. I started shaking. "No! Please don't!" I cried. "Sorry kid. We need samples. Y, take him back to his cell." Y nodded, undoing the restraints. As soon as the cuffs were off, I hit him with an ice shard and ran away like an animal.

I knew where they kept my stuff, I just hope that my phone had battery. I ran into the room, rummaging through the jeans I had worn until I had found it. I nearly cried in relief. I ran into my cell and went invisible, but their scanners would be able to pick me up anyway. I had to make this fast.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

" _Daniel? Oh my god where are you!_ " My mom's voice brought relief to my ears. I was sobbing into the phone as the Agents footsteps were getting closer.

"Mom you have to help me." I sobbed.

" _Honey why did you leave?_ "

"The note was fake, I was kidnapped! They are going to cut me open, please help me." I was crying harder, and I was then shot with something that would turn me visible again.

"Kid, you just made this a helluva lot harder." Y said, not noticing the phone I had dropped on the floor.

"I'm sorry, _please_." He injected me with liquified blood blossoms, and panicked when he saw the phone. "No _don't I can't take this anymore_." I screamed as he shut off the phone. "You won't get any anesthetics for your surgery." Y spat, locking me into my room. I screamed in agony as the blood blossom liquid ate at the ectoplasm in my bones. It was never enough to kill me, just enough to make me weak as hell.

After the pain subsided, I cried for hours. That was my one attempt to get out of this prison, but I blew it. I'm never getting out of here….

A few hours later, I was taken in chains to the operating room, but nothing they were about to would help me. I was strapped to the table, crying harshly as they made the painful Y across my chest, blood flowing rapidly down my body.

Needless to say, I was screaming. I scream a lot here. I hate it here. I hate the Guys in White. I hate everyone.

I heard some ghosts talking about switching off humanity, but I don't know if it would work for me. I don't want to know the consequences.

But, as Y and U dug around in my chest, collecting extremely painful samples of my organs...I honestly considered it.

…

(Month three)

My chest had barely started healing when they cut me open again to see how ectoranium effects the insides of a ghost/human. They conducted every test under the sun, trying to figure out how it had occurred.

They had no clue. They were stumped on how it happened. So was I. So was everyone I knew.

Now they just conduct tests for ghosts, because my body can handle more than a full ghost could. I lie on an examination table everyday, cry every night and the process repeats. Amorpho had recently been captured, and froze when he saw me across from him. I knew I looked bad, but I didn't know how bad. They never let me look.

Then, the Guys in White decide to just beat on me in their free time. They relieve their petty troubles with their wives, bosses, and coworkers on me. Abuse wasn't uncommon here...but they hadn't started before this month.

Experiments, beatings, and crying. Oh my.

I lost all hope of being found. I was in this for the long run. I had level ten chains on every second of the day, not that I'd try to do anything. I'm too weak from the everyday Blood Blossom shots they give me.

They took my identity, my powers, and my freedom.

I had had enough. I was tired of the pitied glances. I was tired of the pain. I was tired of feeling the loss of not seeing my family or Sam. I was tired of being scared.

So I turned it off.

…

 _From the Documents of the Ghost Writer_

 _Ghost Humanity Switch_

 _Ghost's who hold onto their humanity have the ability to turn it off. It is a dangerous practice. The most famous ghost who turned off their humanity was Pariah Dark….it obviously didn't work out well for him._

 _Ghosts can only turn it off in cases of extreme panic, terror, sadness, or stress. Usually ghosts who are captured by hunters and are experimented on go through with the switch._

 _Once they switch off their emotions, it is usually impossible to get them back to the way they once were. If they switch back, every emotion that had been repressed would be doubled. They would almost go insane._

 _Many ghosts do go insane when they are being experimented on without their switch. Especially so when they finally get their revenge._

 _~Ghost Writer_

…

(Month four)

I stared at the door lazily, tilting my head slightly. The Dicks in White haven't shown up to collect me. I think they're scared of me. Funny how I was scared of them awhile ago.

Now I'm not. It feels great. They hurt me and I barely feel anything. I sighed and collected my growing bangs in my hair, pulling slightly. I'm always bored nowadays. Nothing keeps me busy anymore. They perform more experiments and more experiments. They perform experiments to see why I'm not scared anymore.

I have a plan though. I'm not scared to use my powers anymore, even though I've given them the perception that I am. As soon as a Guy in White comes near me, well...let's just say he won't make it out of here alive.

None of them will.

…

(Month five)

I stared at my bloodstained gloves in triumph. I looked at the blood splattered walls of the usually pristine white hallway. The smell of the place was revolting, but _this was my chance_. I could leave now, fuck the consequences. Not that they would even _try_ to come after me again. Not after what I did.

You don't even want to see what I did to Y and U. Their bodies are in the lab...the lab where I had had my vivisection. I skipped down the blood covered hallway towards the exit, the sharp ice shards dropping out of my hands. I'm free. I'm fucking free.

After five months. I'm finally free. It's about time I got my head out of my ass. I looked around the outdoors. People were going into the main facility. Including my parents and my classmates. I looked up at the sector I was in. Sector three. Confidential. I smirked. They started walking my way and I went back inside, dragging my hands down the walls.

I'm sure that this will be a sight to see.

…

 _Tucker's POV_

"If you will follow me, you have been assigned to Sector three. That's an honor. Nobody gets to go down to sector three anymore." The lady looked confused. I sighed. Danny's parents weren't even excited to see this confidential sector. Maddie was still upset that Danny had called her from an unknown location, balling his eyes out. He hadn't run away. He had been taken.

I've never felt like more of a fucking dick.

I swear I saw someone open the door and skip back inside, but I shook my head. Maybe I'm losing it, because that looked like Danny.

"If you will follow me." She smiled, passing her card through the security check, frowning when it didn't do anything. "...Whats going on….?" She griped. She went to the door handle and slowly turned it, it frown increasing whenever it turned fully. The security was gone.

What the hell.

She opened the door and gasped. "Shit, Oh my god. I-I'm going to be sick." She said, hysterical, putting her manicured palm over her mouth and running towards the main building, shouting something. The Fentons looked at each other in confusion and then opened the door. I almost died at what I saw.

Bodies upon bodies of Guys in White, torn apart and laying on the floor. "...I'm getting a closer look." Jack said, going inside the facility. We all followed him, grimacing when our shoes splashed in blood. I stood front and center with the Fentons. "We are going down to the upper levels. Stay here." Maddie whispered, pulling out her ectogun and following her husband. I looked past her towards the downstairs, where bloody footprints led.

I took a deep breath and started toward the stairs.

"...Tucker, dude. What are you doing?" Dash hissed. "The footprints lead this way. This ghost obviously had beef with the GIW. Not us." I whispered.

"That doesn't mean that it's in it's right mind, Tuck." Stella said, her blue eyes scared. I sighed. "I'm going down there. If I don't come out...then get the hell out of here."

"Tucker Foley!" Mrs. Fenton screamed as I started down the stairs. "If you go down there guns blazing, the ghost might kill you too. It's obviously been experimented on." I hissed. We've been down here for twenty minutes and every second they could blow our cover.

"Take this." Mrs. Fenton said, holding out the Fenton Fisher. "No ghost can break it." She mumbled, stepping back and letting me descend. Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified as hell, but I'm not letting this ghost hurt anymore people. I followed the footsteps down to the lowest part of the sector.

 _Do not enter unless given authority by Agent A._

Sorry Agent A.

I open the door slowly. The body count was higher down here. Everyone had tried to contain this ghost and obviously failed. "Tucker!" A voice scared me to death. "What are you guys doing!" I hissed.

"We have to come with you. I'm not letting this ghost kill you." Maddie said. I sighed. "So you bring the whole class down here?" I snapped.

Then I heard a faint echoey laughter. It sounded _eerily_ familiar. I held in my air as our classmates shook with fear. I opened the common room and ushered everyone inside. No bodies in here. Good. "Anyone who isn't afraid to, look around. Without weapons. Only use things that could hinder it from using it's powers." I said, taking another step back into the dark hallway. The only lights that were on were from some of the labs and the cell block. I took a deep breath, noticing that the Fenton's and Stella and Cameron were coming along.

"I'm going into their file room, seeing if I can figure out who was down here long enough to go insane." I mumbled, heading towards the documentation room. I opened the door, glad that none of the killings were done in this room. I headed towards the blue light of a computer, still logged on from whoever was entering data.

I looked around the files, not even bothering with any ghosts I already knew wouldn't be able to do this. Then I saw him.

 _Patient File: Danny Phantom/Fenton_

"Holy shit." I whispered, clicking the file. Of _course_ the Guys in White had him. I'm such an idiot.

 _Month One: Subject is fond of using witty banter, even when being injected with Blood Blossom injections. Rebellious, but obviously scared._

I sucked in a breath. He was _here for the entire duration he was gone_. This can't be good.

 _Month Two: Subject has been rewritten as a Level Ten, but use of a Wail. Didn't cause any harm except U had a slight concussion. Agent A is getting suspicious._

I smirked. That's my best friend right there.

 _Month Three: Successfully performed vivisection. Called his mom beforehand. No anesthetic. Good samples on vital organs. Still no idea what's going on with him being half-ghost._

I growled in anger. They _cut him open_. Is he even alive? I heard a crash from outside. The talking from the room next to me ceased as my classmates froze in fear. I took a shaky breath and continued reading.

I read faster, hearing faint footsteps.

 _Month Four: We started beating him, and cutting him open on a regular basis. Food is scarce for him, not that he eats it anyway. He is terrified._

 _ADD ON: SUBJECT SEEMS TO HAVE STOPPED BEING SCARED. NOW DOESN'T CARE AT ALL. LIKE ALL EMOTIONS ARE GONE._

I froze. The footsteps were getting closer.

 _Month Five: He's scary. He's really scary. We can't do anything without him clawing at us and laughing. I'm scared he will finally snap._

The door swung open and I hid under the adjacent desk, slowing my breathing. ...It _couldn't be_. The ghost was whistling and bloody, white boots stopped at the desk I was just sitting in. I heard him scroll through, then he paused. And started laughing. The boots turned to face me. And I got ready to run.

He was suddenly right on me. As he was bending down, I kicked out at his knee making a run for it. I knew that the rooms were ghost proof, so I ran back into the room with the classmates. And thankfully, Maddie, Jack, Stella, and Cameron were in there too. They were safe.I locked the door and leaned all my weight on it. Listening to his footsteps come closer to the door, then stopped right outside of it.

"Tucker, what's going on." Cameron said, scared. "We heard the door open and close, and we thought that you had moved on, dude. Did you hear the footsteps?" Dash said.

"Guys, please be quiet." I breathed heavily, feeling the door knob on my back jiggle a bit. "Tucker...are you okay?" Maddie said.

"No..I'm not. And we all won't be." I mumbled, the door jiggling harder. The giggles started up again. And suddenly I heard his voice. "Smart. I'll give you that. Come and play Tucker Foley." His voice whispered next to the door, a white gloved fist smashing the glass of the door.

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell us!" Dash said. "He was right outside the door." I hissed over panicked screams. I went to rush over to the students, but my hand was grabbed and I was flung back next to the door.

"You're it." He whispered, then disappeared. I heard his feet bang against a door. He was laughing the entire time. I stared at my arm, which had leftover blood on it from his hand when I lost it. He's _insane_. _Mentally Unstable_.

I gripped the Fenton fisher tightly in my hand and unlocked the door. "Stay here. I know who this ghost is. I know every weakness he has. I also know I'm sueing the Guys in White. They tortured him. Cut him open." I mumbled. "I'm going to get him back."

I took off running after him, following the fresh footprints on the ground. They led me to a lab. A lab with two Agents with Ys on their chests. Danny got revenge.

I tried not to get sick as I backed out of the room. I could practically feel his eyes on me, and I could hear his laughter from all sides. I kept walking down, the Fenton fisher hidden behind my back.

"Psst." Someone said to my left. I turned and there was Amorpho. "Foley, he turned off his emotions." He hissed. "So he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Talk to Writer when you get him out. He needs to turn them back on or he'll never be the same." Amorpho said, instantly shutting up, his gaze shifting to behind me. I turned slowly and nearly choked on my breath.

There he was, smiling evilly at us, his head tilted slightly to the left. His jumpsuit had numerous holes in it and he smelled like drying blood. His hair was longer and had blood in it. He had blood everywhere on his body.

But what really wanted to make me scream was his eyes. They were red.

I acted quickly, tossing the Fenton fisher his way and smiling triumphantly when it hooked around his arms and waist. His grin turned into a murderous rage face. He thrashed around and screamed, spitting at me as I tied the knot. He wasn't escaping.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." He hissed. "Get in line behind your parents."

He stopped thrashing and his eyes flashed green momentarily, before turning back to red. I sighed. This is going to be harder than I though. I dragged him back down the corridor, grimacing when we stepped in a particularly large puddle of blood. He was growling behind me, like a cornered animal. He was resisting and I held in the urge to punch him in the face. He stopped struggling when we got back to the room, listening to the hushed whispers our classmates.

I didn't expect to accidentally press the release button on the Fenton fisher, or to have Danny flying at me through the wall, ignoring the gasps of his parents above me.

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO THERMOS HIM MADDIE." I screeched as he had formed a sharp icicle to _stab me with._ She was crying but she complied, Danny's protests being lost inside the container.

"Why was Danny trying to kill you?" Stella asked. I breathed in deeply, taking the thermos from Mrs. Fenton and looking at it sadly. "He turned off his emotions three months into being tortured. He did all of this." I shuddered. They gasped and looked down. The Fentons collapsed into tears and held each other.

"But I know how to fix him." I stated confidently.

No matter what, I would fix my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tucker's POV_

I rubbed my temples roughly, trying to relieve the migraine in my head. I wasn't even a foot closer to figuring out how to fix Danny. I was currently staying in Danny's room at the Fentons as we tried to figure out what to do with their son, who is currently locked in a glass cage in their lab.

Jazz had come home to try to help figure out what was wrong with him, and making daily sessions to go down to the lab and talk to Danny. It wasn't like talking to him when he loved us. He said hurtful things to us, but I know that he didn't mean it. He was trying to get us to stop caring.

I wouldn't give up. I tapped my pencil on the paper in front of me, groaning as I read over the notes that I had read a million times.

 _Humanity Switch_

 _-isn't himself_

 _-killed twenty or forty or even_ _fifty people_

 _-shows no sign of even wanting to speak to us_

 _-mentions something about loved ones, eyes turn green for a moment, before back to red._

 _-will not change back into human_

I smacked my head on the table, my beret falling next to me. Mrs. Fenton sighed to my left, getting up and leaving the table. I didn't want to bring the ghost writer into this like Amorpho said to, but it was getting more and more tempting.

I just want to know why he did it. "...Tucker?" Jazz said quietly, looking over her mug of coffee. None of us have really slept in days.

"Yeah?" I mumbled against the table. "...Sam might be able to snap him out of it." She mumbled. "...then call her. I'm going into the zone. I'm taking the dick with me." I said, getting up sharply, grabbing some ghost proof cuffs. "Is that a good idea?" Mr. Fenton asked me. I shrugged.

"I got a tip to an expert. He's a ghost, but he targeted Danny. He was my last resort, but my brain is fried." I said. They nodded. I walked down the stairs into the place I hated to most recently.

The lab.

"Tucker! You never come down here. It's usually the redheaded bitch." Danny said, his red eyes leering at me from his upside down position. "Time for a walk." I glared. He rolled his eyes, floating down. He held his hands out of two holes and I clipped the cuffs on, and then opened the door.

Usually he lunged at this point to try and choke us, but I had the Fenton fisher ready, and it was already on him by the time he tried. He smirked.

"Well played, Foley." He smiled. If it weren't for the red eyes, I would've thought he was proud. "Just get into the specter speeder." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow but complied, hopping in the passenger seat. He almost fell out, but caught himself.

"...Still a klutz. A dick, but a klutz." I said to myself. I got into the driver's side, letting the notebook sit next to me. Danny looked at it, then at me, fiddling with the rope that held his arms at this sides. I drove into the zone, not even easing up on the accelerator. I don't want to have to sic this ghost on any others.

"...You haven't given up yet?" Danny's quiet voice asked. He was holding the notebook in his hands, turned to the page with my notes on it. I fought the urge to take it from his hands. "No. I'm not going to."

"You do realize I'm the only one who can switch it back on...right?" He stated, eyebrows creased in confusion. "You'll do it Danny. I've never stopped believing in you."

"Even when you called me desperate?" He spat. Shit, angry Danny is back. This is the only time we even get a glimpse of the old Danny, when he was angry. I shrugged. "You weren't being desperate and I apologize. You weren't in your right mind either. Stella didn't tell us that part, remember?" I said calmly. Stella _had_ forgotten to mention that Danny had been drunk when he kissed her.

She should've stopped him and made him lay down, not let him kiss her and then call him desperate. She practically used him. That's why I've barely been hanging out with her or Cameron.

"...That's true." He gave up, not wanting to make his situation worse. I could tighten his restraints, but that would be about it. Not much you could do with a level ten ghost.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Danny scoffed when I parked outside of the Library doors. "Why are we here?" He whined. I didn't answer, just grabbed my notebook and exited the vehicle. He sighed but followed, obviously bored and wishing that he could go kill someone.

I knocked on the door, smiling slightly whenever it opened. "Can I help you?" Ghost Writer drawled out, looking down at me, his glasses sliding down his nose. I nodded. "I need your expertise on how to get a ghost who turned off his humanity, turn it back on." I explained, shoving Danny forward slightly.

"And why should I help you?" Ghost Writer scoffed. "Because, this ghost literally can rip out your spleen, I would hate to click the release button." I threatened. Danny grinned at the thought of killing a ghost. I almost shuddered.

Ghost Writers eyes widened and he nodded, ushering us in. "This is one of my greatest creations, but not many ghosts learn about it unless their loved ones want them to turn their switch back on." He explained, flying up to around the middle shelf of the library, grabbing a decent sized book and throwing it down to me. "Do you take notes?" He asked me, taking the book back out of my hands. I nodded, overwhelmed with how fast he moved.

"Good, let me see them." Writer mumbled excitedly, shoving his frames back onto his face with mild annoyance. He grabbed the notebook out of my hands. Me and Danny looked at each other, Danny's face more annoyed than amused, and followed him.

"...Was he experimented on?" He asked me, making little notes on my notes. "Yes. Guys in White captured him."

"...How many Operatives did he leave alive?" Writer asked. "None that I saw. I saw the main ones that experimented on him...they weren't pretty."

"That was fun little art piece I put together huh?" Danny smiled, obviously proud of his work. Writer rolled his eyes. "Look, a book about Jeffery Dahmer. Read." Writer instructed. Danny looked angry for a second, before snatching the book and reading it.

"Now that he's distracted. You need to somehow get the tapes of his experimentations. He needs to watch them." Writer said quietly. I gaped.

"Are you insane?" I hissed. "He needs to remember how he felt. He won't be himself without those tapes."

"Video files and .mov files on a computer, dude. This isn't the nineties." I rolled my eyes at his usage of the word 'tapes'. Jesus Christ. People need to get with modern day technolo-

Right. Danny.

"...I don't know how I'm going to get them…" I mumbled, looking over the notes. Basically explaining I need to make him feel what he felt. I sighed. "Fine...Can I keep this book?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have a file on my keyboard that I could make another book. Take that one." Writer shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee that appeared out of nowhere. I blinked and nodded. "Let's go, Psycho."

"I could rip out your intestines without even blinking."

"Yeah sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes, ushering him out the door. He hissed but got into the Speeder. I sighed, rubbing my temples again. I had to put him through that again? He didn't even know.

"Let's go, Tuck. Chop Chop."

Feeling less bad with every sentence he says. I sighed and got into the Speeder, taking off quickly in the direction of the Fenton portal.

"So what did Book nerd have to say?"

"..."

"Tucker?"

"..."

"I can literally murder your entire family. Answer me."

"...no."

"Child."

"Psychopath."

We sat in a tense silence for the rest of the trip, and when we got back to the lab, he went back into his cage. "...See you around, Tuck." Danny said as I went back up the stairs. "See you soon."

"Tucker! Good news! Sam is allowed to come help!" Jazz said excitedly. I nodded, knowing that my face was pale. "What did you find out?" Maddie asked hesitantly. I sighed. "He has to watch his experimentation. Which means _we_ have to watch his experimentation. Even the parts where he had his emotions." I said quietly. They stilled, going pale.

"...I don't know."

"I would have to hack into the Guys in White and somehow hack into another confidential area that's going to be under wraps because of the mass _murder_. It's going to be a while. Sam can maybe try to snap him out of it, but no promises. I'm going to start hacking into a government facility." I explained, rather harshly. They flinched when I threw a book down on the table.

"I'll be back." I sighed, exiting the house and wishing that we had listened to Danny when he first said he thought he was being followed.

…

 _Danny's POV_

I heard Tucker close the door to my house and sighed in boredom. They never _do_ anything with me. At least when I had the guys in white they _tried_ to hurt me.

I'm surprised that they haven't given up yet. They will, when I do what I'm about to.

I transformed into my human form and went up to the glass wall. I hope that I'm right. From my observations, they made this thinking that I was going to get back into human form. I placed my palms on the glass where the door was.

It opened. I smirked to myself, quietly going through the door. I closed the door behind me, flinching slightly when it was loud. I breathed in relief and phased through the ceiling, stopping at my room to grab some clothes. I looked outside to see snow. Winter? I haven't been outside in a while. I pulled on a black hoodie and skinny jeans and converse. I froze when I heard footsteps and a voice saying, "I'm going to check on him."

Shit shit _shit_. I had to make this fast. I stuffed a bunch of clothes into a duffle bag and opened the window. I accidentally knocked over my lamp as I did so. I saw the Ghost Shield turn on and a bunch over hurried footsteps climbing the stairs.

I shoved my long ass leg out the window and shot an ectoblast at whoever came into the room first. I jumped out the window and landed roughly on the ground, instantly breaking into a sprint. I made it out of the Ghost Shield and transformed, taking to the air.

I flew over a lot of people who pointed and waved but I ignored them and headed for the clearing in the middle of the forest. I stowed my bag there, grabbing an ID card that I had swiped from my parents. _Guys in White Facility Visitor : A_. I slipped it in my pocket and transformed again, heading towards the Guys in White Facility. I need to know what information they collect, and for whom. They got tipped off….I have a hunch at who tipped them off, but I need proof.

And that proof is hidden underground in the Facility which I turned into a massacre. I flew at my max speed, which is now 150 MPH and was there in a blink of an eye. There were guards surrounding the facility, but I had turned off the outside shield, so I phased in. I transformed behind a storage unit and walked out. "Sir, you cannot be in here without a pass." Agent K said. I looked at him and shuffled around in my hoodie pocket.

I took my pass out of my hoodie and showed it to him. He nodded. "I'm with Fenton Works. I'm here to check the laboratory reports and various statements and...stuff." I said. I tried to sound professional but I didn't know what the statement would be called. He nodded and gave some directions, giving me a pass.

I smirked. They hadn't told anyone about me, and when I was in human form, I was innocent. I chuckled quietly to myself as I stepped over drying blood and made my way into U's office. I was given his password, _ghosty ghost how original_ , and logged into his computer.

I immediately went into emails and files, pulling up every document with keywords of Danny Phantom and halfas. An email from Dalv Inc showed up. I scowled.

 _Dear Operative U,_

 _This is Vlad Masters, leader of Dalv Incorporated. I am here to inform you there is a new type of ghost species. A Half Human, Half Ghost. A halfa._

 _I'm sure you have heard the reports at the hospital, and just thought it was insane babblings. But it is true. And the Halfa that I have found out about is Daniel Fenton. He was created in a portal accident with his parents Ghost Portal._

 _I had a similar run in with a proto portal my junior year of college, but the only side effect was the Ecto Acne. It was near fatal, but didn't result in any powers. I fear that since the boy was zapped with enough spectral energy to not give him ecto acne, he was given ghost powers._

 _He is a danger to the community. He goes by Danny Phantom. I'm sure you've heard of him._

 _Call me when you get the chance of how to go about this._

 _999-789-4455_

 _Vlad Masters_

 _Dalv Inc._

I growled under my breath. Of _course it was the fruitloop._ I noticed out of the corner of my eye a slight blinking with the actual computer and I looked at it in confusion. Why was it doing that? I clicked around some files when a warning came up.

 _Warning! Computer being Hacked!_

Tucker.

I tried to delete some stuff, but only got around to deleting the email before I was kicked out. It didn't matter. I was done anyway.

But they would know I came back. I sighed in annoyance. Tucker made things too difficult. I got up and transformed, going outside of the facility and towards Vlad's mansion. That bastard was going to pay. They wouldn't have even looked my way if he hadn't gotten involved.

I phased through his roof and landed with my back facing him in his office. "Daniel. I'm surprised I didn't hear of your escape." Vlad said, a smirk evident on his face without even looking at him.

But I had on a smirk of my own. I grabbed a chair, throwing my leg over the side and resting my arms on the back of it, my movements lazy. "Then you didn't hear about _all_ the people that I murdered." I drawled out lazily. His smirk was gone in two seconds.

"What did you just say?" He gasped. I smiled. "Surprise! I finally got revenge on someone!" I grinned, looking happy. "Oh and I have to tell you a secret."

He transformed and stood. I wiped the smiled off of my face and replaced it by a face filled with murderous rage. "You're next." I hissed, flying at him and smashing the window behind him as we fell through.

"Daniel! What is wrong with you!" Vlad screeched, blocking a kick I had aimed at his head. "You gave me away and now you are going to be dead just like the rest of them." I snarled. "You are insane."

"It's your fault I turned them off!" I growled, chucking a sharp ice shard his way. It cut him in the leg. "You turned off your emotions? They let you out of the house?!" Vlad asked, confusion lacing his panicked tone. I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. They wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by myself. Obviously I ran away. I got the information I needed to take out all my rage against you."

"Daniel that's an emotion. You didn't turn them all off! You let anger at your captors stay!"

"That's not my problem." I scoffed, shooting an ectoblast at him. "It is! When you eventually turn on your emotions again, you will feel everything you repressed, double!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna turn them back on cheesehead."

"Like your parents-"

"You say that like I'm going to give a shit! News Flash! I don't care about anyone anymore!" I screamed, kicking him into the concrete below. "Daniel. Please." He gurgled, blood forming in his mouth. I walked away.

But I couldn't stop that little tug of guilt that tugged at my stomach. "Freeze Danny!" My dad's voice said. I knew he watched Vlad as he transformed. I sighed. "I did what I needed to, I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"...I don't even know you anymore." My mom sighed, tears streaming down her face.

Another tug.

"This isn't who I raised you to be." My dad said, disappointed.

Another tug.

They need to stop making me feel bad or my emotion gates will burst open. I don't want to know what'll happen to me when that happens. I'll be less carefree. I'll be less me. "Sam will be here tomorrow to fix you."

"I don't need fucking fixed, and I don't need that bitch to some here and screw up the only time that I don't feel fucking sad." I spat. "That's right mom, I don't feel sad right now."

This is me now. They need to deal with it. They tied the Fenton Fisher around my waist and arms. I was now completely powerless. It was fun while it lasted. "Sorry about this Danny…" My dad whispered, and then hit me over the head with something.

I blacked out.

…

 _HELLO_

 _I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS SOMEWHAT RISKY IDEA BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHERE I CAME UP WITH. TWO CHAPTER UPDATE TODAY AND IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS AND I MAY USE THEM._

 _ITS GONNA START GETTING HAPPIER IN A CHAPTER OR SO. DONT WORRY._

 _SAM IS COMING BACK AND I DONT HATE HER. SHE WAS JUST HORMONAL AND DIDNT WANT TO BE TIED DOWN. YOU KNOW HOW INDEPENDENT SAM IS. THE THOUGHT OF BEING STUCK IN ONE PLACE FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE TERRIFIED HER._

 _SHES COMING BACK THOUGH._

 _I PROMISE._

 _LOVE YOU_

 _FP014_


	7. Chapter 7

_Danny's POV_

When I woke up, I wasn't in my cage. I was still tied up, but I was in the living room. I shot my eyes open and came face to face with a girl I hadn't seen in awhile.

Sam Manson.

I smirked up at her face. "So I assume you heard what I did."

She just stared at me, sighed, and then walked away. I groaned, noticing that I was alone. What's going on? Why am I in the living room where they will be forced to pay attention to me. They walked in silently, Tucker holding his laptop tightly in his hands. I was pulled up into a sitting position.

"What's going on?" I asked, sort of nervously. "...The only way for you to turn back on your emotions, is for you to watch your experimentation." Tucker said quietly.

I stood sharply. "No." I snapped. I saw that Sam flinched. I could see her more clearly now and her belly was very prominent. I went to say something before I was pushed back down on the couch.

"I don't want to." I hissed, biting at the hands. "Let's go Tucker." Mom said quietly. Tucker turned on the TV and hooked up a laptop. I would have to see myself before I wasn't weak. They would see me when I was weak. They'd never take me seriously.

When we turned on the camera, it was in my cell. Tucker took a deep breath and sat next to me. Sam waddled over to sit on my other side, both of them holding me down. I thought about closing my eyes but I didn't.

 _I was lying on the floor, unconscious when the Guy in White came in. Agent U._ I growled. That fucking dick.

 _I groaned as I woke up, immediately squinting my eyes at the bright light. I sat up, noticing a glowing green chain around my ankle. I was in ghost form, wearing my jumpsuit. I pulled at the chain, noticing that I was connected to the wall._

 _Then I screamed. "Where the hell am I?!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the hallway._

" _Are you going to transform for us, ghost boy?" Agent U said. I looked to my left and noticed him._

" _What?" I mumbled softly._

" _...Mr. Fenton, please do not play games. We know that you are half ghost. We want answers. We want to know how many of you are there, and how to destroy you."_

" _Hate to break it to you, but we are a dying breed. My parents will find out. They will rescue me." I glared._

" _Not with the note that I left them." He smirked, handing me a piece of paper._

"You were waiting for us…" My mom gasped. "Yeah, but obviously you didn't come, so I had to take things into my own hands." I rolled my eyes.

I remembered everything still, and I could feel the emotions building up. Oh god.

I flinched when I saw him pull out the knife tipped with the red liquid, and even more so when I was screaming.

My parents were watching in horror. "Home movies not doing it for-" I stopped and jumped when my arm was snapped. I didn't want to watch anymore, but I did smirk when I used my wail, even though I knew I was stupid. I transformed and passed out, my arm twisted out at a weird angle.

We fast forwarded through the first month, with me being defiant. My parents were proud that I was standing up for myself, with small woops when I landed a punch in the face.

It got really quiet when it was clear I had given up trying to get out. It was after I had called my mom before my vivisection, which was documented on the laptop. Tucker hadn't watched this far, and immediately understood why I had done what I had done to the Agents when he heard that I was not going to down for the vivisection.

As I was forcibly walked to the operating room, I had started to shake from all of the pent up emotions wanting to spill. Tucker noticed and immediately let the Fenton fisher unravel. I didn't get up, because I knew my legs would give out. I just sat there, staring at the screen.

 _I was pushed down onto the table, and I was screaming._ _"Please I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want! Please don't do this! Don't hurt me, please!"_

I pulled my knees up into my chest and rested my pale face on them. I was cracking. I couldn't keep my emotions off anymore.

I thought about how much it would hurt to turn it them on as a lone tear went down my face. No one was looking at me, since I wasn't making a sound. I assumed that they thought I was fine and just didn't care.

Watching them cut me open really did it for me. I started shaking heavily, more and more tears running down my face.

I turned back on my emotions as soon as I lost consciousness on the TV. I tried to keep as quiet as I could to not alert the others of the change of my condition. They would freak out and turn off the video, but they needed to know. They needed to know why I did what I did.

 _Oh my god_. I'm a murderer. I killed so many people. I killed innocent people. I almost killed Tucker. I almost killed my parents.

I looked at them and they all had faces of horror. Tucker fast forwarded it. I hid my face in my hands as the beatings started, the emotional stress weighing on my mind. I opened my eyes as I had broken out of my cage after stabbing Agent H with an icicle. I placed my head on my knees and sniffed quietly, not being noticed again by my family.

I listened to the sounds of screaming and finally had enough, getting up quickly and running up to my room, collapsing onto my bed into a fit of sobs. I felt all of the pain all over again, and all the guilt and depression doubled. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"...Danny…" Sam's voice said from the doorway, a grim smile on her face. I sniffed, wiping away my tears. "Hey... Fancy seeing you here." I said sadly. She came into my room, her belly leading the way. I actually smiled a small smile at it. She took me into her arms and let me cry on her shoulder. "I'm a terrible person." I sobbed.

"No you aren't Danny. You were scared and you didn't want to feel the pain anymore. You did what you had to to make it out of there." Sam said, holding onto me tighter. "I thought I would never see you again." I admitted numbly.

"I'm right here. _We_ are right here." She muttered, lifting my hand and placing it on her round belly. There was a slight kicked and I jumped. "Was that?"

"That was Oliver." Sam smiled. I smiled back and hugged her. "I missed you so much." I sighed. She took my face in her hands, gently wiping away the tears from my face. "I missed you too. Is it okay if I stay here for awhile...until Baby Ollie is born? I only have a couple weeks and I don't feel like leaving you just yet. You scared me." She asked, placing our foreheads together. "You are always welcome here." I whispered.

"That's good to know, because I don't plan on leaving for a little bit." She muttered. I sighed softly, closing my eyes and just breathing in her scent. "Do you have to go back to France?" I asked in a hushed voice, listening to the worried sounds of my family and Tucker.

"Yeah, only to finish up classes and graduate. Then I'm back home." She whispered, smiling lightly.

"It's a shame you have to go to the same school as the crepe." I said. She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but he has a new American girlfriend, so I don't get much attention from him." She said.

"Good, because you are mine."

She stopped and looked at me, nothing but joy and love in her eyes.

"I mean it Sam. I haven't gone a day without you that I didn't think about you and love you with all my heart. That hasn't changed at all. It never will change at all." I admitted. She smiled wide and I immediately crushed my mouth to hers, kissing her with all the emotion in the the world. I almost lost her. I don't care what she did anymore. I love her. I will always love _her_.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll be here, or downstairs when you wake up." She whispered, giving me one last kiss and then getting up. I burrowed myself under the covers and sighed, still feeling overwhelmed with all of the emotions that I had repressed from being experimented on.

I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

…

I woke up screaming, tears streaming down my face at around midnight. My hand flew towards my mouth, stopping the sound in its tracks. I listened silently to see if I had woken anyone up, or alerted anyone downstairs. I sighed in relief when I didn't.

I wrapped my arms around my midsection and sat there shaking for a moment. I scrunched my eyes, still seeing the Agents from my dream dissecting me. I sighed shakily and got up, walking quietly over to my window, opening it, and sitting on the ledge. My legs dangled dangerously over the edge as I cried quietly.

Now that I had turned back on my emotions, I got back every memory, all of the fear, and twice the pain. I wondered how I would do at school, and I wondered how many people I had actually killed. More than twenty. In my mind at the time, it felt like the right thing to do. I had no idea that I would feel this way.

I closed my eyes, feeling my lashes stick to my cheeks, and decided to shower. It would have been a long time since I showered. Jesus, I must smell awful.

I climbed back through the window, not closing it letting the cold air in, and opened my door slowly. Every light in the house was on. I furrowed my brows and peeked my head over the banister, seeing the seen downstairs.

My family, Tucker, and Sam were all sitting at the kitchen table, conversing quietly. I turned on my supernatural hearing and tried to listen without being seen.

"...Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Tucker asked. Sam sighed and my parents shrugged. "We don't know…" They said. "He went through a lot and this says that he would get every emotion doubled. We won't know how bad he is until he tells us." My mom explained. "I don't think he is okay. You didn't see him up there. You didn't hear him say the things he said." Sam sighed. I sniffed quietly and went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly and locking it. I turned on the shower, shedding the gross jeans and t-shirt I had slept in, and got under the water.

I heard chairs moving downstairs, and footsteps go upstairs into my room. I sighed and knew that they were probably making sure I didn't try to kill myself or something. I washed my hair, the whole time staring blankly at the wall. I rinsed off and got out of the spray, turning off the water.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The Y-shaped scar was almost gone, but it was still there. It made memories of that day come out from the recesses of my mind and make me shiver. I grabbed a towel, pulling it on, and unlocked the door. I popped my head out of the door, making sure no one was there when I went to my room. I didn't want to see anyone right now, and I didn't want anyone to see this scar.

I rushed to my room and put on some clothes, my usual sweatpants and boxers, throwing on a white long-sleeved shirt. I didn't want anyone to see it _ever_. They may have seen it happen, but they didn't experience it. They wouldn't understand.

I went to open my door, coming face to face with my mom. I jumped, running backwards and getting into the fetal position, hands over my head.

"Oh my god, Danny! Sweetie! It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you." My mom said, coming over to me. I flinched away from her touch and tried to get my long limbs closer to my body. "Danny, honey. Calm down. You are safe! Okay?" My mom shushed and I stopped shaking. She gently took me into her arms, and I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." I mumbled sadly.

"It's okay. It's _okay_." She whispered, kissing my head. I sighed and got up, not even caring I had started crying again. "You want something to eat?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded and let her lead me down to the downstairs, and sat me on the couch. "I'll make you a grilled cheese or something...okay?" She whispered, kissing my forehead and going into the kitchen. I heard hushed whispers and gasps, as I stared blankly at the TV screen.

"Hey.." Sam said, a small smile on her face as I looked up. "Are you feeling alright."

"Honestly? Not really. Everything is back and I don't know how to handle it." I mumbled and she sat next to me, putting her arms around my shoulders. "At least you can talk about it. If you can talk about, the sooner that you can get better." Sam whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled smally and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I muttered, wrapping my arms around her waist and pecking her lips. "At least you are here." I whispered.

"...Oliver will be here too soon." Sam smiled wide. "What?" I gasped. "You do realize it's January right?" She laughed. I shook my head, my smile getting wider. "Shit, how am I going to graduate high school?" I mumbled. "Lancer will help you out, teaching you to your tests and making sure you pass them. Pretty sure there is a curve for superheroes." Sam winked.

"Sam, I'm going to have a family I'll need to support. I can't just cheat my way through high school." I said. She sighed. "You won't. I'll help." She smiled. I shrugged. "Works for me. What day is it?" I asked.

"...Wednesday." Sam said. I sighed. "I'm going back to sleep. I'm going to try to go to school tomorrow." I said.

"No you aren't!" Mom scolded, handing me my food. I took a bite and shrugged. "I'm not going to _not_ graduate and I need to go to school. I'll get all of my make up work from five months and make it all up in the next couple days." I said around my food. My mom looked at me worried so I sighed. "Please? I really need to get my mind off of things." I whispered. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Mom said, not looking happy about my decision. "Are you sure you are okay?" She said.

I didn't tell her about the pain I felt in my arm. I didn't tell her about the pain I felt in my ankle. I didn't tell her the pain I felt on the inside that I had been repressing. I didn't tell her that. All I said was, "I'm fine." With a smile.

… 

I woke up again, crying, at around 7 a.m. I rubbed my face with my hands and got up, throwing on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, with my old red converse. I grabbed my white jacket and threw it on, wiping off my face and grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs. Everyone was asleep still, so I quietly went outside.

School started in thirty minutes, so if I walked, I'd get there just in time. I wonder if anyone knew about -

That's right. They had come to the facility on a field trip and saw what I had done. They are going to be terrified of me.

Twenty minutes later, I was walking into the parking lot and I could already feel the stares. I kept my gaze on the ground, my face pale. I didn't really process the fact that I would be with people who could possibly be scared of me.

I entered the doors of the school quietly, all of the voices going quiet when they saw my face. Nobody said a word, or even made a sound as I walked across the hallway to my locker. "...Are-Are y-you….you know….you?" Dash asked me quickly. I paled and flinched as a locker closed loudly near me and nodded.

"...Yeah." I said in a whisper, closing my locker gently and walking quickly to the student offices to see what I could do about graduation.

"Hello Mr. Fenton." Ms. Springer said happily. "Good to see you!" Her voice was laced with apprehension and pity. I sighed and asked, "Can I start back up my tutoring sessions with Mr. Lancer?" I asked.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she called Mr. Lancer to validate. "He seems to be himself." She mumbled quietly. "...Alright." She hung up the phone. "He said not this week but next week. He wants you to get all of your late work after the assembly."

"Assembly? What assembly?" I asked, confused. Her smile was back. "I don't know. Emergency assembly called by the Government of Amity Park. You may want to sit in!" She said. I nodded, and thanked her, making my way towards the Gym.

When I got into the room, Valerie waved me over to her. I cast my eyes back down to the floor and sat next to her, where she immediately hugged me. "I'm glad you are ok." She whispered. I hugged her back gently, and that seemed to ease the tension between some of my classmates.

"Hello Students!" Principal Ishma said. "Welcome back, Mr. Fenton." She added with a sympathetic smile. I shrugged and Valerie rubbed my arm. "Now today, a meeting was called by our superiors in the town. Some guests will be here any moment to discuss a problem Amity is facing but no information is disclosed on who that could be. So-"

Ishma was cut off by a loud bang of the door opening and closing, and I immediately wanted to throw up.

The Guys in White. Oh my god, no! They couldn't have found out again! All of their top secret information on me was destroyed by Tucker! I started hyperventilating and Valerie tried desperately to calm me down.

"Good morning students. I am Agent A, leader of the organization called the Guys in White. Around three weeks ago, a tragedy struck our Organization. Sixty Operatives were killed by a specter in the Classified building. We only know the specter by his name and don't know why we had him. He was being experimented on and we gave him our usual protocol with a ghost. Up until this point, we weren't aware that ghosts felt pain, so we didn't know how badly we were messing this ghost up. But his actions are unexcusable, no matter how much pain he was in.

We have come to the Casper High student body for you to help us capture and contain the ghost known as Danny Phantom, so that we may continue our fallen comrades work. By some coincidence the information they collected was all deleted. Every employee who would know was killed." Agent A said.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, and everyone was glancing at me. I was shaking uncontrollably and I was so scared I would probably get up and start running any second.

"May we speak to Mr. Daniel Fenton, please?" Agent A asked politely, lowering his glasses for a moment. His eyes gleamed with suspicion surrounding my name. Ishma nodded and gave me another sympathetic gaze before waving me up.

Valerie patted my back and pushed me up. I tried to stop my shaking and my eyes watering as I walked closer to the person who I would rather be dead than see. "Mr. Fenton." He said, holding out his hand. I flinched as I shook it, feeling his gaze. "It has been suspected by some that you have a-urm- _personal_ connection with Mr. Phantom." Agent A said, looking very awkward.

"...What does that mean?" I asked, momentarily forgetting I was afraid. What? _Personal Connection?_

Agent A continued to look uncomfortable. He lowered his voice and spoke so only I would hear him. "...Many of our agents believe that as an act of-ahem-rebellion...You are dating Mr. Phantom." Agent A finished.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh.

I started giggling madly. "You think I'm dating Danny Phantom?" I said loudly. That had everyone laughing slightly.

"...There is no other way to explain the reason that you are tied to him! Your DNA coexists with his. We were wondering if that was the case, because if not, we must take you in?" Agent A said loudly over the laughs. That shut me up.

And of course I had to be completely stupid. "...YEP. Danny Phantom is my boyfriend!" I said loudly. People started laughing, even the teachers. I let myself relax, knowing Agent A didn't suspect me of anything but being gay, so I went with it to get him off my trial.

"Do you know where his whereabouts are?" Agent A asked. I cleared my throat. "He said something about having to go to a ghost named, uh...shit, GearClock? He said that he needed to get his head on straight." I explained for myself.

Agent A stood up. "Head on straight."

Shit what do young lovers do whenever one goes insane in the movies?

"...He didn't want to uh-kill me?" I shrugged. "Son, is there anything you want to convict him of? Has he-uh-touched you?" Agent A asked seriously. The students were now trying to hold in their laughter, red faced and out of breath.

"Sir, may I be completely honest?" I asked. He nodded, eager to get something on me he could use against me. "It isn't rape if I say yes, right?"

They couldn't hold in their laughter in anymore and the whole gym was flooded with loud laughter. Agent A got red in the face and stuttered. "Obviously, Mr. Phantom is gone. We are no longer needed. Goodbye." He said, rushing out of the room. I tried to hold myself together as the students continued to laugh.

"...That was hilarious." Ishma laughed, patting me on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see you are alright." I nodded, not saying anything, but keeping a small smile on my face.

"That was still a lot for me, so may I please be excused?" I asked. She nodded. "Just pick up your late work and leave. You've already had an exciting enough day." I nodded, going to my various teachers to collect piles of work that I missed, and tests, and then made my way out the door.

 _Even though I joked my way through today,_ I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek, _I'm still scared._

…

 _PITCH PEARL FTW_

 _(;_

 _BYE BETCHES_


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop talking about it Tucker." I groaned, hiding my red face in my hands as Tucker laughed. "No, no. The _Guys in White_ decided that you were dating _yourself_." Tucker laughed.

Sam was in the kitchen with my mother, but I knew that they were laughing too. "It's _not funny_." I hissed.

"Which one of you tops?!" Tucker laughed. I glared at him. "...Is that an actual question?" I mumbled. Sam entered the room. "I honestly think Phantom would." She shrugged. "Why wouldn't Fenton?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Phantom is the stereotypical hero and you are the damsel in distress." Tucker explained like it was obvious.

"But I'm the son of ghost hunters! I have rope that he couldn't phase out of!" I defended. "No, _that_ is BDSM. You would probably still bottom from the top." Sam said, taking a sip of her water. I crossed my arms. "I would not."

"Face it Danny. Fenton would take it up the ass."

"Okay topic of gay sex on the side, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at me in worry. "I'm getting there. Slowly but surely."

"Back on the topic of gay sex- Remember when I separated myself? Phantom was so flamboyant it was ridiculous." I said. They thought about it and shrugged. "Yeah, if Super! Danny and Fun! Danny were dating, Super! Danny would bottom but otherwise it's you." Sam said, kissing my cheek. "Face it babe, you are a bottom."

I grumbled a little bit before sighing. "I have tons of makeup work to do." I said. My mom came into the living room. "I've taken the liberty of asking Tucker and Sam to do it for you, so you can focus on something else." My mom said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Focus on what?" I asked. She sighed. "Getting better mostly, but a large yeti ghost came through the portal a couple months ago and asked for you. I told him you were missing and he said when you got back to go talk to him." Mom explained. I stopped.

"Frostbite came? He left the Far Frozen?" I asked, standing up. She nodded. "I'll be back then. If he left the Far Frozen, than it is important." I said, knowing that the yeti never left his homeland unprotected unless absolutely necessary.

"Do you want me to come with?" Tucker asked. "No, you'll make fun of my relationship with myself." I mumbled, listening to the laughter as I transformed and headed through the portal. I flew towards the Far Frozen. Ghosts did double takes as I flew past, some hiding in homes or near large rocks. I furrowed my brows in confusion but continued on my journey, flying into the hole, making sure I watched where I was going.

I landed in their camp and immediately the yetis were bowing and I was blushing. "Hello Great One!" Frostbites loud voice said to me. I smiled and waved. "Hey Frostbite. What did you need?" I asked.

"Well, this is old news in the Ghost Zone by now, but we understand you were preoccupied. It seems that a ghost has wiped out the Observants." Frostbite said quietly. I froze (ha, puns).

"Wiped out the Observants?" I gasped. He nodded, motioning towards a large building. "Indeed, we don't know who or what did it. All we know is that the Zone is in anarchy." Frostbite explained, sitting at a large table. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"Honestly? No idea. Clockwork asked me to call you while he is away from his tower. His powers were shorted out by the ghost and he couldn't contact to you. He needs you to come see him, and told me to give you this." He said, pulling out a fairly large box.

"...What is it?" I asked, looking at the box. Frostbite shrugged. "The Time Ghost asked me not to open it." Frostbite said. I nodded. "He probably doesn't want anyone but me to see it. Sorry Frostbite." I said awkwardly. "I'm sure I'll find out soon. Thank you for coming Great One." Frostbite said, giving me a large snow monster hug. I laughed. "Thanks Frostbite." I said quietly and started to walk away. "Great One, if you need to talk about what happened, I have been known to be a great listener." Frostbite added.

"I'll consider it Frostbite." I said, turning and shooting him a smile. He bowed as I flew away. I looked at the box worriedly in my hands. What was it? Why did Clockwork give me this? When will his powers return? Who was this ghost that wiped out a civilization of Level Ten Observants?

I stepped through the portal and sighed, rubbing my temples with my fingers. I transformed and walked up the stairs, my family sitting around the table awaiting my return. I sat down the box and began to open it, ignoring the questioning stares I got from them. "What did you get?" Tucker asked. I shrugged. "No idea." I mumbled, blowing my bangs out of my face.

When I cleared away the paper, I looked in confusion at a simple silver necklace with charms on the end. "...What is it?" Tucker asked again. I shrugged pulling it up. "It seemed heavier before I transformed." I added. They nodded. Sam took the charms at the end and observed them. "This one kinda looks like a crown." She said. I looked at it too.

"There's a note." My mom said, holding it up.

 _Daniel,_

 _I'm writing this ahead of time, because I don't know how long I will be without my powers. I apologize for not warning you about the Guys in White, but I was not able to interfere._

 _When this ghost attacks the Observants in three months time, you will need to defeat them. I will be unable to see that far into the future since I don't have my powers at that time. Wear this on your neck at all times. Do not take it off. Transform into ghost form to see how it changes._

 _Good luck._

 _~Clockwork_

"Hmm." I mumbled, allowed Sam to place it around my neck. "If this blows up, I apologize." I said. My mom took a step back as I transformed. I looked down to see the necklace not there, but no explosions.

"Does it disapp-guys? You okay?" I asked as they gazed to something above my head in awe. Sam handed me her phone and I swiped the camera, fixing it above me head.

O t.

"Is this the?"

"Crown of fire." Sam whispered. I held up my hand. "And the ring of rage? Why would I need this?"

"Maybe to help with this ghost." Tucker asked. "I wonder if Vlad would know anything about this." I muttered. "He's kind of in the hospital." Dad winced. I nodded. "I know." I mumbled. "I would transform back. You seem to be getting….scary." Sam mumbled. I transformed and the necklace dangled on my chest.

"What the hell?" I asked, my head dazed. "Does this mean you are the new king of the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked. I paled. "No." I said. They all raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean no? You don't really have a choice." My mom said, laughing slightly. I pulled the necklace off of my neck and threw it down in the box. "I said no." I hissed and ran into my room. I slammed the door behind me, breathing heavily.

I didn't want this! I just want to be a fucking kid. Half of my teenage years were taken away from me from ghosts and depression and I was sick of it. I'm about to be a father, I can't be the King of the Ghost Zone. "Fuck my life." I said, punching the wall, not caring I left a hole. I felt sick. Really _really_ sick.

"Oh fuck." I said, throwing a hand over my mouth as I attempted to calm down. I gagged and ran into the bathroom, throwing up all the contents from my stomach. I flushed the toilet and collapsed on the ground, the heat becoming unbearable. "Oh fuck." I moaned out and gripped my head. My head hurt bad.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and suddenly, cool hands were on my forehead. "Oh Danny." Sam whispered. I was pulled up onto my feet, my knees buckling and my face flying near the edge of the sink, stopping immediately when another pair of hands stopped me from dying.

"It seems I'm always saving you, little badger, even after you try to kill me."

I blacked out.

…

I woke up groggily, sweat soaking my clothes to my skin. My head was killing me and I was nauseous. I groaned and sat up, my vision swimming for a second. I got up, staggering towards the door, ignoring the ache that my skin had when it rubbed together. I took my time down the stairs and stopped in the living room. I checked the time. Five o'clock a.m.

I went into the kitchen. I need water. I banged around in the kitchen loudly, trying to find a glass for my water. I gripped the glass loosely, filling it with water and bringing it to my lips. When I took a drink, my hands were too slick to hang on to the glass, and it fell from my hand and shattered on the floor.

When I panicked, I slipped in the water and landed in the glass. A lot of it stabbed into my skin, but I just laid there. "Oh my god." My mothers whisper said. "Baby are you okay?" She asked pulling me up.

"I feel terrible." I sniffed out, wincing as she brushed away the glass. "Needed a drink." I choked. She nodded, and sat me down at the kitchen table, going to clean up the mess. It was odd to see my mom dressed in pajamas. I felt bile rising up my throat as I rushed to the bathroom, throwing up mostly stomach acid. "Oh my god." My mom said, pulling my sweaty bangs away from my mouth. I collapsed on the ground, flushing the toilet as I went.

My mom took my temperature and frowned. "104….I should probably take you to the hospital...it could be an infection." She mumbled. I shook my head. "No, I just wanna go to sleep." I mumbled. She nodded and reaching out her hand to pull me up. I shook my head. "I can't stand up." I said weakly. She nodded and walked away, coming back with my groggy dad. When he saw me, he looked more concerned than tired. He picked me up and took me into the living room, placing me gently on the couch.

Mom placed a blanket over me and sighed. "I'm going to call Jacklyn...it could be his head. We also don't know the actual extent of the surgery they performed on him." Mom explained quietly to my dad.

"Vlad could also help us. He seemed so willing even though Danny tried to murder him." Dad continued. "I don't know if we can trust him, Jack. He's the Wisconsin Ghost! Vlad Plasmius! He could hurt Danny." Mom said, shaking her head. My eyes started closing in exhaustion, just as Vlad came down the stairs.

…

When I woke up again, it was to medical talk and gloved hands poking and prodding at my organs. I groaned, shoving the hands away. "Hey Danny." Jacklyn's sympathetic voice said from above me. "Hi." I choked weakly.

Mom immediately appeared at my side with a plastic cup of water. "Good call." I joked, my head pounding. "Can I have aspirin?" I asked, taking a sip of water. Jacklyn frowned and sighed. "No. I'm afraid not. We are about to do a blood test for an infection. We had no idea that the Guys in White would actually try to capture you." Jacklyn said, disgusted.

"In their defense, a lot of them didn't know about me." I pointed out, taking another sip. Jacklyn raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, much to my relief. I couldn't hand another murder comment. I would break down.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked. Sam waddled into the room just then, sitting near my head. "We don't think it's anything wrong with your head per say, since you haven't slipped into your long sleep."

"I haven't in awhile." I explained. Jacklyn nodded. "So I've heard. I've been dealing with another patient recently got into a car accident in the winter. He's in a coma, so I hadn't had time to sort out any treatments for your head, but if you haven't had any problems that's good." Jacklyn explained.

"Who?" I asked. She shook her head. "I can't dispatch that information to you right now. I can tell you when we get a good percentage on if he is going to make it or not." Jacklyn scolded, taking my arm and prepping it for taking blood. "Do I know him?" I asked, fearful. "You may." Was all she said.

Jacklyn took my blood and sighed. "...I will call you this afternoon. About the blood tests and...the boy in the hospital." She mumbled, ruffling my hair and going to walk out the door.

"...Please tell me Jacklyn. If it's who I think it is." I sighed.

"...Hayden Haddock. Brown haired, green eyed male." Jacklyn said, walking out the door swiftly. I got up and raced out the door, running towards Jack and Hayden's apartment, ignoring the calls from my family.

I headed up the fire escape stairs and opened their window, looking for Hayden. The apartment was a mess. Tables tipped over, alcohol strewn about. Pill bottles everywhere. "Jack?" I called quietly.

Instantly there was a sobbing mess in my arms. "I thought you were gone and Hayden's gone and I don't know what to do." Jack sobbed. "What happened?"

"We had a fight and he went out for air and the next thing I know, his car is totaled and so is he. You were MIA and I don't really know anyone else here." Jack cried, wiping the tears away from his blue eyes. I pulled him closer to me. "I'm sick right now, but I'm sure you aren't worried about getting sick." I mumbled, my voice congested.

"You didn't have to come here." Jack sniffed, turning his face away from mine. I grabbed his face in my hands, making him turn towards me. "Look, you are one of my closest friends. I know we don't talk much, but I'm always here for you. As soon as I found out about Hayden, I came to you. Sam is probably on her way here now, but _you_ are my priority right now. How long has he been in the coma?" I asked.

"...Two months." Jack sighed, wiping his eyes and turning towards the apartment. "You can chill on the couch while I clean up." He said. I noticed the hoodie on his person even though the apartment was relatively warm. I sniffed and grabbed the hoodie, phasing it off. He gasped. Underneath the hoodie was a white t-shirt and a ton of red, irritated cuts. I looked at his shaking boy sadly.

Hayden had been here to help him when he was sad, and with me gone too...he didn't know what to do. "Don't do this anymore. Hayden wouldn't want it." I said.

"Hayden _doesn't_ want it." Jack snapped, but sighed. "Yeah. You're right." He sighed. "Please, sit down." He mumbled. I didn't. I picked up a couple bottles and put them in the trashcan. "If you're sick." Jack started, pulling on his hoodie, but was cut off by the door. "Sit, I'll get it." Jack said, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve and exiting the room. I rolled my eyes and continued putting the trash in the garbage, using my powers to clean up the rest of the area. I ignored the painful headache as Jack led Sam.

"Danny, you can't run off like that." She said, hugging me tightly in her arms. I nodded. "I needed to make sure he was okay." I whispered. Jack was smiling next to me. "Jacklyn is really mad at you for ditching us, but understood when I explained where you were probably going." She said. I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Jack, do you wanna come with us? You can have dinner with the Fentons!" I said, feeling and more and more sleepy as I continued to stand. That last burst of energy really took its toll on me.

"...Are you sure? You don't have to." He said, taking a step back into the room where he had probably been pent up the entire time. "I insist." Sam said from next to me. He smiled smally and nodded, walking with us to Sam's car. I got in the backseat, much to Sam and Jack's surprise and laid down, closing my eyes. My head hurt _so_ bad.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked. Sam sighed. "We don't know. His immune system has never been the best, but he's never been this bad. It usually clears up within a day or two, but I don't think that it is going to happen here." Sam explained. I was getting really sleepy too, and it started getting really quiet, like when you go underwater. I sighed one last time before drifting off to sleep yet again. I felt really warm, and then my headache started to recede.

I wasn't in any pain anymore. Everything felt so, peaceful. I could feel the throb of my head, and something liquid running down my face from my nose, but I couldn't feel the pain.

The movement from the car stopped and I felt someone shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I didn't want to, it was so pleasant here. If I woke up, then the pain was back.

Then the person started screaming and crying. Someone else shook me too and I could hear panicked voices taking me out of the car and putting me on the ground. I found that I couldn't open my eyes, and that my hearing was starting to fade.

Then it started going dark and I felt cold. Too cold. I started panicking and immediately tried to move. I couldn't. It felt like I was being weighed down. I kept struggling towards the pain sensation, trying to make myself feel it.

…

I gasped, opening my eyes to the scene around me, paramedics were on the street and people were surrounding me. Many started to cheer when I woke up, but I had no idea what happened.

"Are you okay, Danny?" A man in an orange jumpsuit said. He had tears streaming down his face.

"...What?" I croaked. "I don't understand?" I said, starting to panic. "Calm down, Fenton." The paramedic said, but it made me panic harder. "I got here as quick as I could what happened?"

"Jacklyn, he seems to have almost died. You checked on him before he left for Jack's? I think the overexertion from the run made his brain fail." The paramedic said. "He woke up after his heart really started failing." He said.

I started breathing in and out really fast, a pregnant women coming to calm me down, I flinched away from her touch backing up against a brick wall.

"Danny? What's wrong?" The women, Jacklyn, asked.

"I have no idea who you people are." I whispered, a tear streaming down my face.

…

 _lol im sorry_


	9. Chapter 9

_jesus im an asshole xD_

 _..._

"What do you mean?" The girl, Jacklyn, asked. Even though she phrased it in concern, it made my anger flare up.

"I mean, I. Don't. Know. Who. You. Are." I snapped. She flinched and held her arms out. "Look, we can help."

"I don't want your fucking help." I hissed, taking a step back when she tried to come near me. "You need it." She said simply, motioning to someone behind me. Before they could do anything, I kicked my leg up and out, colliding with the person about to inject tranquilizers in my neck.

"I _dare_ someone to try that again." I warned, white hot energy forming at my hands. "Jacklyn, stop." The pregnant woman said.

"Hey, look. _We_ are your family. Okay? You live here. You live with us. My name is Sam." She whispered. "This baby is yours. Okay? Danny are you with me?" She continued gently. The energy dissipated.

"Amity Park. This is your home. Your life." She continued. "Don't freak out, okay? Just, let us explain."

I took a shaky breath. "I-I don't. I don't know _anything_. I _can't be here_." I freaked out, and turned and ran down the street, paramedics chasing me. One thing I remember, is that I can fly. I immediately took off into the air, flying as far as I could, as long as I could, before touching down in a random wooded area.

"Son? You okay?" An accented voice said. I turned around sharply, a dark figure leaned against a tree. "You don't look okay. Why don't you let me help you with that?"

He came into the light, wearing a bright white suit and sunglasses, even though it was dark outside. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Just call me A. I'm going to give you some advice. You need to come with us. We can keep you from doing harm to others and yourself, and maybe you'll figure out who you were."

"I'm going to tell you your name, okay?" He said. "Phantom. Danny Phantom. Aka, Daniel Fenton. They weren't lying to you." He said calmly. "You also killed dozens of people within my facility." He said, his eyebrows lowering.

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run, and as soon as I tried, I was shot at by guns. "You can run, Phantom, but now that I've figured out who you are, and what you did, I will not stop until I figure out how to end you." He screamed into the sky, his voice chasing after my figure flying away.

I didn't know why I was so scared, but I kept flying. I flew a really long time.

…

 _Two weeks later._

"Hey Daniel, can you do stock in the back for me?" Linda asked me, and I wiped my hands on my apron from doing the dishes. I nodded, already heading back to the back.

I was in some small down in Eastern Indiana, and I was a state and a half away from my 'hometown'. I still didn't remember anything, but I knew that I was in danger. I made sure to disappear completely off of the map.

I finished stock, and came back to the front of the restaurant, surprised to see the people who had tried to help me sitting at a booth, looking disheveled and upset. "Can you wait on them, sweetie pie? Marty is on break, and I have to count cash." Linda asked. I nodded again, taking out a notepad, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I pulled my beanie closer to my face and walked over.

"What can I get you?" I asked in a quiet voice. The girl with the purple eyes peered up at me, her eyes full of suspicion. She was the only who looked at me.

"Coffee please." The male with the beret said. "Same here as well. And some fudge. Do you sell fudge?" The sad adult with the orange jumpsuit said. "...Call me if you guys figure out what you want."

I went to walk away when I was pulled by my wrist, facing the familiar purple eyes again. "May I ask you a few questions? About someone who could've come into here recently." She asked.

I nodded, knowing that she already knew it was me. "Of course." I said, walking away with her. "Danny, what are you doing here?" She hissed. "Escaping this crazy lunatic named A." I muttered. "I was attacked after he told me I killed dozens of people. And recently, I've been having dreams of killing people, so." I coughed.

She sighed. "Danny, you are messed up in the head. I don't know who did this to you, but I'm going to find out." She whispered. I nodded and she went back to her seat. I immediately went into the back, grabbing my hair and pulling on the strands. My head hurt suddenly and all I saw was white.

" _Oh come on Dan-Dan!" A little girl's voice said. I turned around, feeling much shorter than usual._

" _Sammy!" I heard myself say. The little girl with black pigtails and big purple eyes. "Are you gonna help me?" She asked, her smile wide. Her fingers clutched the bright pink dress tightly._

" _Will your mommy be mad?" I said, my voice high pitched and small. I was holding a paintbrush that dripped black paint._

" _Yes! But I don't care." She said, holding her arms out spread wide. "Tucky should be helping." I added._

" _He'd tattle." She shrugged. I giggled and brought the brush right down the center of the dress._

"Daniel? Are you okay, boy?" Linda's voice broke through the memory. "Yeah, I'm okay." I breathed heavily. "Okay...There is a man asking for you." Linda said.

"...Oh. Okay." I said, walking out to the front. I froze, and my heart stopped pumping.

A was standing in the middle of the room, staring at me with a smirk on his face. "May we speak outside?" He asked, and I looked to the girl. _Sam_ , I remembered.

I nodded and walked slowly towards the outside, standing at the door. "Just leave me alone." I hissed in fear. "I don't remember anything!"

"Yes, but you still must pay for what you've done." He said, pulling a white gun out of his suit pocket. "This won't kill _you_ , but it could kill _her_." He said, pointing it towards Sam.

"What? No-"

"Then you have to come with me." A said. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want Sam to die. I rushed to the window, being shot from behind. The bullet actually flew through my body and shattered the window, making the guests inside scream. "Oh my god!" Sam said, and I looked down, my chest bleeding heavily.

I coughed, blood running out of my mouth. I turned around to A, who smirked. "Maybe it can kill you. Let's find out-"

"FREEZE." An officer said, gun raised at A. Agent A sighed. "Look, this is just business. I work for the government same as you." A spat.

"You don't shoot random people on the street and get away with it. Okay?" The officer said when A put his gun down. "Good thing he isn't random." He said, raising the gun quickly back to me.

I blacked out.

…

"Danny?" I heard and I groaned, opening my eyes to a white room. I was definitely in a hospital, by the annoying beeping in the background.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam's voice came into my mind. I blinked my eyes over to the side and saw her sitting there, her stomach large, and a worried expression on her face. I nodded, reaching for her hand.

"What happened?" I asked, with her hand in mine. She smiled softly. "Agent A got arrested after shooting you." I nodded.

"Do you have any memories at all?" She asked hopefully.

"I have a couple. Of you. I helped you paint a pink dress black. I remember killing all of those people, and I remember that I hate Christmas." I said.

She laughed. "At least you have some. What about the baby?" She asked. I sighed. "I don't know. Something's trigger things that trigger memories. I don't remember much about, you know, us." I said. "I only know that when I look at you….well….I feel like nothing else matters." I whispered.

She grinned and I pulled her hand towards me, throwing my arms around her. "I know that we had something, but I don't remember wha-"

I hissed as my head burst into pain. I hadn't realized that I had started screaming until doctors came in to sedate me.

As I blacked out, I looked at Sam, who was watching worriedly from the corner, until her eyes furrowed in pain.

…

 _Tucker shook his head. "Sam know?" He asked hesitantly._

 _"No." I snapped. I was still a bit salty that she left all of a sudden. Tucker sighed. "You have to tell her…" He said. I shook my head. "No, she can just go fuck herself with her new French boyfriend." I hissed._

…

 _I pulled out my razor and phased one of the blades out of it. Nobody would notice it that was, but if I stepped on it and broke it, they would know._

 _I slid the sharp end across my wrist, reveling in the pain it brought. I made a few more cuts and then put the blade down, looking down at my skin._

…

" _Kid you just made this a helluva lot harder." Y said, not noticing the phone I had dropped on the floor._

" _I'm sorry,_ please _." He injected me with liquified blood blossoms, and panicked when he saw the phone. "No_ don't I can't take this anymore _." I screamed as he shut off the phone._

…

 _I flipped us over so that Sam was lying on her back, looking surprised up at me. "I don't want to get out, if you know what I mean."_

 _At that, Sam burst out laughing. "I honestly hate you."_

…

I woke up with a start, sweaty and my heart beating fast. "I remember." I whispered, looking around. There was no one in the room, and it was dark. I almost started screaming because _I remember, I remember everything._

I got out of bed, ignoring the pain in my chest, and opened the door slightly. "Ms. Manson is still having contractions, and she is almost dilated." A doctor said. I stopped breathing.

Sam was having Oliver. Sam was having my baby right now and I almost missed it. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked really pale and _dead_ but I didn't care. Right now all I cared about was Sam and Oliver. I looked around my hospital room, seeing a bag in the corner. Jeans, a white t-shirt, converse, and a grey beanie.

I pulled those on, looking out the window. I shoved the beanie on my head and walked out as normally as I could. As soon as I did, a nurse went into my room, and quickly went back out, rushing past me. I went out of the recovery ward and into the waiting room, where Tucker and my family was sitting. They looked worried and joyful all at once and I didn't stay for hellos. I just went straight into maternity.

"Daniel Fenton, you should be in your room." A nurse said, the same one who went to my room. "Look, my son is being born _right now_ and I'm not missing it." I spat. "...You remember? We were under the impression that you didn't." She said, staring at me but eventually sighed. "...Fine. Room 111." She said, pointing me down the hall. "I hope you didn't irritate the wound." She scolded, but walked away to inform the doctor.

I went into Sam's room and sat down in the chair next to her. Her eyes were closed and she was clammy. "So, who is it?" She mumbled.

"Me." I said, smiling when she opened her eyes in surprise. "Oh my god." She whispered, smiling wide. "Did you sneak out of your room?" She laughed.

I nodded, snorting a bit. "As soon as I found out. I actually thought I was going to miss it." I laughed, taking her hand. "I remember." I told her. She looked at me in shock.

"You do?" She whispered. I nodded, and suddenly my hand was in pain. "Ow, ow, ow SAM LET GO." I yelled and her eyes were closed tight with pain.

"Haha, sorry." She said weakly. "He's definitely close to coming." She continued. I nodded. "Can't wait….except that I can, because then you have to go back to France…." I whispered sadly. She nodded. 

"And then I have three months or so until I come back." She said, kissing my knuckles. I smiled fondly when the doctor came in. "Alright, Miss Manson. Are you ready?" A female doctor said, her label saying Dr. Trist.

"Is it already time?" I asked. Sam nodded. "You were out for a good seven hours." Sam smiled weakly. "I can't really do _blood_." I mumbled as the Doctors got ready for the birth. Sam rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding?" She asked, stiffening suddenly.

"I'm just going to stay up here." I said, sitting by her head. She rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, Manson, when I say push, you push. Got it?"

"Am I an idiot, doctor?" Sam glared.

"She get's it." I reassured.

…

A good while later, the entire room was filled with the cries of Oliver. Sam's face broke out into a weak smile as the doctors held him up, and I smiled too. I almost missed this. Sam laughed as Oliver opened his eyes to reveal big blue ones.

He has my eyes.

"He's so cute." Sam said weakly. "We'll get him cleaned up first and then you guys can hold him okay? We want to make sure there were no defects due to the father's condition." Dr. Trist said gently. I nodded, Sam's hand in mine squeezing in fury.

"Are you saying he is a freak?" Sam spat. "Sam, it's okay. I was worried about it too." I said.

"At least he's at least in the world now." Sam said, tired. "Okay, so, Ms. Manson. The nurses are going to take you to get cleaned up and then when you get back, Oliver will be here. Would you like to notify the people outside?" Trist asked.

Sam nodded. "I wouldn't let them in yet, let the two boys have a little bit to themselves, but tell them that Oliver is here and that they are almost ready to see him." Sam smiled at me and I gulped.

I sat back down as they led Sam in a wheelchair out of the room. Soon after, Oliver was back. The nurses showed me how to hold him. "Don't worry, or be nervous." They told me as they sat him down in my arms. They smiled and congratulated me, leaving the room.

"Hey buddy." I whispered. Oliver just looked up at me with wide eyes. Eyes that matched mine. "I guess you are going to be my little mini me, huh? Well, maybe in looks."

His eyes flashed green.

"And ghost powers." I laughed. "But I think personality wise, you are going to be just like your mom." I told him. He opened his mouth and flung his arm out of the blanket. I laughed and just held him for awhile, until Sam came back, dressed in pants and a t-shirt, and hair damp from a shower.

"Aw, look at my two boys." She whispered, being wheeled over by the nurse. "Can I hold him?" She asked. "Yeah, I've had my turn." I joked. She smiled fondly and I gave her Oliver.

"Jeez, he looks too much like you already." She laughed. I shrugged. "You should go tell your parents that they can come meet him." She said. "And that you have your memories back." I nodded, and stood up, sitting back down when I was dizzy. "Danny are you okay?" Sam asked.

The nurses quickly checked me over, checking the bandage. Sure enough, the stitches had torn. "I'm fine." I said weakly. "No, you've already lost a lot of blood. Mr. Fenton, we will need to put you in the operating room once again. We don't know why but the wounds aren't healing properly." She said.

I wheezed and held my hand up. "No, I'm fine. Whatever is happening has to do with the fact the leader of the Guys in White shot me with something probably treated with some anti-ecto bullshit. Need I remind you that I murdered dozens of them." I muttered darkly. Sam bit her lip.

"He's had a rough past, but Danny you should-Danny?" I had zoned out a bit, but started to sway. "What?" I mumbled, collapsing the ground. "Mr. Fenton, honestly. Why must you refuse to get better."

"I can't get better." I mumbled, blacking out once again.

…

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my hospital room, and I was alone. The annoying beeping was in my ears once again as I sat up, and took in my surroundings. I took out my own IV and stood up, rubbing at my chest. The bleeding hadn't stopped, much to my surprise. The bandage was still prickling with blood and it had been long after the fact.

This wasn't an ordinary bullet like everyone but me believed. It was probably laced with something...blood blossoms, or anything.

A pang of pain rushed through my head and I groaned, gripping it. I opened the door quietly, surprised to see everyone, including Sam, waiting outside.

"I don't know….but the bleeding isn't stopping. At this rate, he will bleed out." A nurse explained to them. "Why can't you do anything?" My mother demanded.

"All we know is that we've done everything we can, and now its up to his body. The stitches keep breaking, and his body refuses to heal."

"What triggered his memories?" Sam asked.

"Again, we don't know. While his powers may be a gift, and he's saved many lives with them, they may also be making him not heal. We've never dealt with someone like him before." The doctor said.

The nurse scoffed in disgust. "Someone like him? In my honest opinion, he is a freak of nature, everything that he does is an error in the circle of life. He is living and dead at the same time. We don't need anyone like him in the world." She spat.

My mother gasped, and Tucker held back Sam. "Do you know everything he's gone through?" She demanded.

"Yes, and he's a coward." She said once again. "That's quite enough, Emily. That was out of line and you know it." The doctor said coldly, his eyes lowering.

I had heard enough and closed the door, despair rising in my chest. It's true...Everything she said.

I decided to tell them how I felt at the last minute, opening the door. "I need to get to the airport soon, but I'll call you when I make it." Sam said. "Tell me when I land when he wakes up. I don't want to turn around." Sam said, hugging everyone and turning around out of the hospital. "How long was I out?" I muttered to myself, and I then heard a little cry. A little baby cry.

I turned around in the room, pausing at the cradle I saw.

I hadn't been alone after all.

I went over to the cradle and looked inside at my son, who had woken up and was looking at me with large blue eyes. I looked back at the door where my girlfriend, and the love of my life, was leaving me and my son. Alone.

Where everyone out there though I was a freak. And a coward.

The air dropped in temperature and I turned around, glad I was dressed in at least pajama pants. "Great One." Frostbite greeted happily. "Word had gone around and we had been contacted when you hadn't woken up after a week and you wouldn't heal. We are here to escort you to the Far Frozen. We'll talk to the doctor as well." Frostbite continued, Blizzard and Ice-Breaker appearing at his side. I nodded. "Can we take him as well? I don't plan on coming back for a while." I said quietly. Frostbites eyes narrowed in concern but nodded nevertheless.

"We shall take him with us and make a nursery for him. It would be our honor, King Phantom." Frostbite smiled and walked out the door as Oliver was placed in my arms and we teleported out.

"This will be your quarters, Master Phantom. Frostbite also wants you to be in Ghost form as he returns. Our healers will be up in a moment, and I will send word for a crib." Blizzard said. "We can make the room that connects to this one the nursery if you'd like." He added hastily. I nodded.

"Thank you Blizzard." I smiled, holding Oliver close to me.

...

 _I apologize for lack of update. I'm going to post what I've been working on for awhile instead of this soon xD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Three Years Later_

"Great One, there will be a meeting in the Great Hall in twenty minutes. I would wake up now." I groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the pillow over my head.

There were times that I hated the Yetis. Anyway, I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom, hearing little giggles from Olivers room. I smiled fondly and went into the bathroom, to use it and brush my teeth. I didn't bother running a brush through my hair as I transformed into Phantom mode.

I went into Ol's room and he smiled brightly when I went to pick him up. He looked at my white hair and transformed himself, making me laugh.

"I want down." He said, because he liked to walk by himself. He reminded me of his mother when he did that. I rolled my eyes but let him down anyways, letting him walk by my feet. He was very smart for his age, already knowing how to talk and speak a couple different languages _for some reason_. Frostbite told me it may have to do with being born with half-ghost traits. I had agreed at the time, not knowing what else to say.

Oliver never really met his mother...she never came back to the US, so I never when back to Amity. Tucker has tried to contact me multiple times, but I always declined an audience. I always decline audiences.

Sam tried to call a couple times, but I sent her to voicemail, but I did send the occasional picture. I didn't want her to not know him. Nobody in the ghost zone really knew who the mother was unless I told them, because he looked like me. Frostbite had cleared the 'scorch' battle so no one would know and Sam would be left alone.

I also had one more issue in my life besides being a basically single father, and a technical runaway from home.

I was set to take the throne in three days. In one day, I have to travel to Amity Park to talk to the mayor. _Also_ , I already have to take care of some of the issues in the 'Zone right now because a _Civil War_ is brewing.

And it's all because a half ghost is about to be king. Now, Frostbite called an impromptu meeting. And I am scared to know what it's about.

Oliver and I walked into the room and Frostbite looked sheepish. "This isn't going to be long, because you have to be in Amity in an hour." Frostbite said.

"What?" I glared, Ol looking at me in excitement. He got to go too, and I _may have_ said something about his grandparents. "Yeah, we got the dates mixed up. We got a human letter from the City Hall, asking when you'd be arriving. _Today_." Frostbite laughed.

"That isn't funny Frostbite! I'm not prepared! I have to pack!" I snapped. Frostbite rolled his eyes, looking at me like I was stupid. "I always pack for you Great One, you know that."

Shit. I did know that.

"Yeah, fine. Am I taking portal or-"

"We are having the snow carriage bring you to a naturally opening portal in the woods. You will be happy to note that you do look quite different than you did three years ago. I'm pretty sure you grew two more inches, and with your son, you won't look like Danny Fenton. I would advise going to get ready now, because you leave in fifteen minutes." Frostbite winked. I groaned, and nodded, lifting Oliver and rushing to his room.

"Change back, please." I said, and he giggled, changing into his human form. I did as well, and I set him on the floor, keeping the door open to my bedroom so he could follow if he wanted. I threw on jeans and a red t-shirt, shoving my feet into white hightops. My style hadn't changed at all.

Oliver came in with a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and black converse and I laughed, ruffling his hair. I loved him, and you could totally tell he was my son. I had believed that he would have his mother's personality and my looks, but he is a little mini me.

I grabbed his hand, and his backpack and led him to the snow carriage. "Have a great trip, Danny." Froze said, smiling fondly at Oliver who waved.

We sat down in the carriage and I sighed, looking out the window. Oliver sat next to me, and said, "Will I get to see grandma and grandpa?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I don't know. I took you away three years ago because your mommy made me upset, and then I never went back. I don't know if they moved or anything…" I said, hoping that they hadn't.

"You are here, Mr. P-Fenton." Blizzard said, opening the door and nodding to Oliver. "Ready?" I asked him, and he nodded excitedly. We appeared in the woods. It was spring, thank god (I hadn't brought Oliver's jacket my bad). "How about we go to the park for a little bit?" I asked. Oliver looked confused but excited. I tried not to notice the black haired women sitting next to the african american man, but I did.

Sam and Tucker.

Sam was back? 

Since _when_.

Oliver noticed too, and sent me a questioning gaze. "Yes. I think that's her, but don't go up to her. No one can know that we are here." I said, and he looked sad before pointing to the slide and rushing over, joining the little kids.

I sat down on a bench and waited, knowing Vlad would come. "Hello Daniel." Vlad said and I looked up. He sat down and stretched out on the bench next to me. "Enjoying the view? Ms. Manson has been very sad to know that her son was taken from her."

"Well, I had no choice. I was dying." I said.

"You could've come back." Vlad said, and I shrugged. "Just get to business, Plasmius."

"Ah. Yes, as you know things have changed." His voice growing dark and his eyes glowing red. I was suddenly flung through the hair, my head landing on a rather sharp rock. Vlad transformed in front of everyone and came up to me. "Everyone one knows about me, and I have chosen the opposite side to _you_ to pledge my allegiance." Vlad said, readying an ectoblast. "They'll be so happy I already killed the new king."

Vlad was about to, well, kill me, when an ectoblast shot him from where he stood and few feet back. Oliver was standing there, human, with his hand smoking. He looked angry.

Jesus, the little shit looked too much like me. He rushed to me, grabbing my hand and leading me to under the slide, hidden. "Wow, thanks, little punk." I whispered. He nodded, looking scared. "Are you going to transform?" He asked.

"FREEZE VLAD!"

"Nope, cause Grandma and Grandpa are here." I gulped. Tucker and Sam were up too, but I don't think they heard Vlad, or saw Oliver. "Where is the victim?" My mom asked.

"I have no idea. Shit, he attacked a father who had a kid! Why?" Tucker asked. My mom looked puzzled. "I think I heard only one comment." She said, turning to dad.

"Who is one person we know with a child, who could possibly be the king of all ghosts?" She said with a grim smile. Sam's face brightened.

"Oliver, I know that you want to meet your mom, but we need to leave. No one can know-"

"That we are here. I got it dad." He mumbled. I sighed and kissed his head, turning us both invisible, flying into the air. I went to the old motel, where I overdosed oops, and got a room.

"Have a seen you before?" The dude in the window asked. "No." I said quickly, leaving the money in the window and going into room 3.

As soon as I turned the knob, I was bombarded with handcuffs. "Sorry, your majesty, but you aren't taking the thrown." Skulker smirked.

"Fuck my life." I glared, already feeling dizzy as we teleported away.

…

 _Oliver's POV (:3)_

I watched as my daddy got taken away by the metal man in anger. I wasn't really allowed to get angry, but that man took daddy away! He left me here!

I know I'm a big boy, but I'm not supposed to be alone….and I've never been without my daddy before. I looked around, and looked at the sky. Daddy told me never to fly without him.

Time to be a big boy.

I transformed and shot into the sky, wobbling a bit. I had never flown on my own before, but I'm smart, and a big boy, and I can figure it out. I pushed into the direction of the park my daddy had been attacked in, and landed, transforming back. Regular humans didn't like ghosts, daddy tells me.

I wish daddy were here.

I tried not to cry, but ended up sitting on the ground, crying like a baby. Big boys don't cry.

"...Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw the girl who daddy says is my mommy, but I've never met her. She left when I was a baby and never told daddy she came back.

"No." I cried. She looked uncomfortable, but she picked me up and took me over to the other people that were related to me, somehow.

"I found _him_ over there. He was crying." Mommy said, and I had to try not to tell her who I was. Daddy would get mad at me.

"Can you put me down?" I whispered, wiping my eyes. She put me down and everyone looked to me, confused. "What do we do? Hey, where is your daddy?" The man in the hat asked me.

I started crying again. "Way to go, Tucker." Mommy hit him over the back of the head.

"Hello, Ms. Manson." A voice said, and my ghost sense went off. The redhead girl saw it and her eyes widened. I turned around as the adults surrounded me.

"Hi." Mommy said, her voice angry. I looked at the ghost who was in front of us. Walker? The police ghost?

I went to push my way through, but daddy's mommy pushed me back. I pouted and tried again, with the same results.

"What do you want?" The man in the hat asked. I think his name was Tucky or something. "Well, its business. We are already winning this civil war, but if _his royal majesty_ escapes, we don't want him to run to you guys, so, you are going to be terminated." Walker smiled.

I knew what he was about to do, but I didn't know if I'd be too late. I hadn't even mastered this power yet. Frostbite hadn't had time to teach me how to shield. I put my arms up as Walker raised his hand, a green blast prepared, aiming right for mommy's head.

I summoned all of my power as he shot it, and thankfully the blast skidded off of the shield. The adults turned around and looked at me, mommy looking like she was going to cry.

I pushed my way to stand in front of Walker. "Well isn't it little punks little punk? Go home kid." He spat.

"Where is my daddy?"

"He is going to be fine." Walker lied.

"That's a lie." I said angrily, transforming. "Daddy always told me that lying is breaking the rules. I saw Skulky take him. I want you to bring him back, now."

"Look, punk, your dad committed a serious crime." Walker said, taking a step forward. "I think you were about to commit a bigger one, _sir_."

"Shit this kid is exactly like him, Sam."

"Shut it Tucker."

"Lo-"

"No more lies! Just leave everyone alone!" I said, firing the ectoblast. The adults behind me went into action, grabbing their discarded guns and shooting at Walker, who never stood a chance.

"Wait!" I yelled as they were about to thermos him. I knew what the thermos was because daddy told me. I had a smaller one on me right now.

"Where is my dad?" I asked, one last time. Walker spit out blood and looked to me. "The kingdom. Where he will be put in the sarcophagus."

"Of forever sleep?" Mommy asked. Walker shook his head. "No, Pariah is occupying that one. It's a smaller one. It's the sarcophagus of nightmares. He's already in it, I believe."

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"He will be in there until we decide we want a king. Which will be never. He will relive his greatest fears. Your _brave_ daddy won't be brave if you do manage to get him out, kid." Walker said, and then grandma sucked him in the thermos.

"Oliver…" Grandma said, her teal jumpsuit leg coming in front of me. "This is your mommy."

"I know who she is." I said. Mommy looked surprised. "Daddy told me about you. He talked about you lots. He was really upset when you didn't come home." I said. "I guess, that the human world is your home, but mine is the ghost zone and-"

"Your dad likes to ramble when he's upset too." Grandpa said. "So do I. I still do. It's a Fenton thing."

"...Nobody calls me Oliver Fenton. They all call me Phantom, or little Phantom." I said. "Well, come on. You can come with us and we can work on getting back your daddy, okay?" Tucky said.

I nodded. "I, I just want to go home." I mumbled. "Hey, why don't you come here. I'm your mommy, so I can take you home." Mommy said. I looked at her, unsure. She smiled and held out her hand. I rushed and grabbed it.

"Where do you live?" She asked. "The Far Frozen."

"Tucker you _idiot_." Mommy said turning around. Tucky looked frightened. "I thought he would be sneakier than that! Frostbite always just sent the notes back with a frowny face!"

"Will Frostbite know what to do?" I asked. Mommy nodded. "Frostbite always knows what to do." She said, smiling.

I like Mommy, she's nice.

…

 _Sam's POV_

"Great One has been captured?" Frostbite asked, holding Oliver. Oliver was so cute, I missed him so much. I couldn't get over how much he looked like his father. He was basically his _twin_.

"Yes. Walker tried to kill me, and Skulker took Danny." I said. Oliver kept staring at me, which kind of put me off, but I knew it was because he was trying to figure me out.

I know that I left, I had prepared Danny for that. I breastfed Oliver for as long as I was able, but I _had_ to go and finish high school. My mom wanted to tour Europe with me, and all I wanted to do was go home to my baby, who was now missing.

"This isn't good. They are trying to stop the coronation from even happening." Frostbite said, putting Oliver down. "Oliver, can you go to your quarters please? I will send your mother after I am done speaking with her." Frostbite smiled. Oliver nodded and took off down the hall. I smiled after him.

"I have to know if you are going to stay as a constant in Daniel and Oliver's lives." Frostbite said. "He was quite shaken up when you didn't come home."

"I know, mom wanted me to stay a little bit longer, but I did come home. I didn't know where he was."

"He was settling matters here." Frostbite said, sighing. "He will be different. The Sarcophagus of Nightmares is an ancient torture device. Pariah used it on traitors, and they never returned from the Borderlands. He will have severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and he _may_ revert to old habits-"

"Danny will have me and Oliver. I'm not going to be dating some prick, or leaving for another country. I _love_ him." I snapped. Frostbite sighed and nodded. "Very well, I will make the arrangements to retrieve the sarcophagus. We won't have time to get him out and then come back. We must take the sarcophagus. Down the hall, you will see a door with Great One's symbol. That's Danny's quarters. The door right across is Oliver's room. The door will most likely be open, being as Oliver is in there."

I nodded and went down the hall, looking at Danny's door, which was closed. I looked into Oliver's room, which was empty. I almost panicked, but saw him down the hall, walking with a yeti. I smiled fondly, and went into Danny's room.

It smelled so much like him that I had to stop. I closed the door behind me and walked around the room, running my hands through the clothes that we on the walls. When I turned my attention to the nightstand and almost stopped breathing.

It was me.

I was on Danny's nightstand. Next to Tucker and his family. I smiled and exited the room, coming face to face with Oliver. "I want my daddy." He said. I nodded and took him into my arms. "I know.. I miss your dad too, but he's strong. He's brave. He'll be okay."

"Ms. Manson, we are heading to the Kingdom right now. We will see you when we return." Frostbite called, disappearing.

I nodded, holding Oliver closer.

Now we wait.

…

 _So, I'm just letting you know that my computer has been down, and I'm typing this on a computer than has no access to ff, but anyways._

 _*These chapters have been done for sometime, I've just been too lazy to post or I have had no internet to post them. Thanks!*_


End file.
